Just Mine!
by LadyDy
Summary: [AU] Se sentía muy agracecida con la familia Hitsugaya, pero tras la muerte de la señora que la salvó de ir a un orfanato, se alejó de esa mansión./ Las incompetentes maids que elegía lograban colmarle su paciencia en un santiamén, sin embargo la pureza e ingenuidad de esa castaña comenzaba a excitarle como ninguna otra lo había hecho. LEMON. HitsuHina, IchiRuki e IshiHime :3
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta es la advertencia! (creo que ya quedo claro XD) Este fic contendrá alto contenido de Lemmon (esa es mi meta n.n), así que si no te gusta ese tipo de fics por favor te pido que te abstengas a leerlo o por lo menos saltéate esas escenas pervertidas.**

**Summary: (no soy buena con esto, apiádense de mi pobre alma T.T) Hinamori Momo es la maid personal de Hitsugaya Toushiro, y esta debe complacerlo sea como sea ya que esa es su función, hasta en la sexualidad…, pero los sentimientos no deben interferir en la relación de Maid-master!**

**Jejejej, Hi Minna! Esta será una un poco rara experiencia para mi, escribir un fic lemmon de varios capítulos! **

**Zariita: Si hay lemmon yo me voy! (Se acerca hasta la salida y abre la puerta)**

**Por que? **

**Zariita: A mi no me gusta el lemmon! (le grita y se va)**

**Que mala pero en fin…. **

**-Etto, etto, esto es un AU!**

**-Hay Lemmon (ya lo dije antes ¬¬)**

**-Y nada mas…**

**Espero que disfruten leer este fic, la idea rondo por mi cabeza cuando estaba en clase de Historia donde comenzaron a hablar sobre las sirvientas de los reyes y después me imagine algo así pero envés de reyes puse a empresarios y multimillonarios de la actualidad, pero eso no importa ahora, sin mas los dejo con mi fic…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a su autor, Tite Kubo!**

* * *

_Ahhhh… _

Un quejido que se volvió suspiro…

Un suspiro que se volvió un gemido…

Y un gemido que se volvió un grito de placer…

Todos los sonidos que mencionaron antes eran los que se escuchaban de la habitación de una gran mansión. Entre las 4 paredes habían 2 personas, un hombre y una mujer, haciendo un acto que supuestamente era para demostrar el aprecio y amor que se tenían pero, en su caso era totalmente FALSO!, ese hombre solo satisfacía sus mas bajos deseos la pasión, el deseo y la lujuria con aquella mujer que tan solo era su maid personal.

El sudor perlaba su cuerpo, el placer comenzaba a crecer mas y mas, ya estaban cerca de terminar…

Que si estaba mal?

No, la verdad, no estaba mal, aparte de que ambos les agradaba, no eran los únicos que hacían eso y es porque para eso existían _ellas…_

-Ahhhh… - esa fémina solo pedía y rogaba por mas – m-m-mas…AHHH! – contrajo sus piernas lo mas que pudo una vez que llego a sentirse tocar la punta del cielo.

Se salió rápidamente para no derramar dentro de ella, no es que no confiara en la protección que usaba su maid pero, para el venirse en ella sería como romper el _reglamento_, solo no se sentía a gusto en hacerlo…

(N/A: Cuando terminen el cap, abajo les daré la razón de porque esta parte fue solo un lime?)

Estaba exhausta, jadeando de manera única, y ahora solo deseaba recuperar su energía perdida para poder continuar, para seguir en ese vaivén mágico que la enloquecía y complacía, aunque solo debiera complacerlo a él .

Se alejo de ella y la vio, se sentó al borde de su lujosa cama para después pararse y entrar al baño que tenía cerca, solo quería una ducha refrescante; la pelirroja que yacía aun sobre las sabanas entendió que el ya había terminado y no la volvería a tocar hoy o tal vez ya nunca más…

Después de salir del baño, se vistió de manera lenta y tranquila, sin prisa, su mirada no reflejaba nada exactamente, "_siempre lo mismo_" era lo que pasaba por su mente, nuevamente observo a su maid personal que aun no se vestía y abrió la boca para seguramente escupirle un par de palabras…

-Ah si… - comenzó a decir mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto – Estas despedida – no se iba a arrepentir por esto, como ella habían varias en el mundo.

Dejo esa habitación y comenzó a caminar aburrido por toda la mansión, buscaba el camino más largo para irse como siempre, escalón por escalón, pasillo por pasillo y así sucesivamente.

Ella se quedo perpleja, la estaban botando, hizo algo mal?, pues la verdad si…

Quien es el?

El es Hitsugaya Toushiro, tiene 22 años, cabello blanco y ojos turquesa, estatura alta, un hombre muy apuesto por así decirlo; un multimillonario y dueño de varias exitosas empresas, tiene una vida que es codiciada por muchos, el dinero que posee atrae bastante gente, las compañías que dirige atraen negocios que le darán aun mas dinero; nadie puede creer que un "niño" este manejando varias empresas!, por suerte no era el único con una edad tan... bueno… corta o pequeña?

Tiene una personalidad fría y seria, un fuerte carácter al igual que el temperamento, esos serian los únicos rasgos que se destacan de él.

Varios adinerados lo conocían muy bien, podía ser muy joven pero sabían que hacia excelentes negocios, tal vez por eso ahora, es la persona con mas dinero en Japon…

Comenzó a encargarse de sus 5 empresas a los 18 años, sus padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico donde solo el quedo vivo, se sentía miserable de haber vivido, prácticamente se quedo solo, ya no sabía que hacer, que haría?, la respuesta le llego unos 3 días después del funeral de su familia donde solo asistieron puros desconocidos; unas personas llegaron a su casa y le explicaron de que el tenia el poder sobre las empresas de sus padres y que podía hacer lo que quiera con ellas; varias personas trataron de quitárselas por tener la mínima idea de cómo encargarse, pero en un solo año demostró tener todo bajo control, pero todo fue gracias a que hubieron alunas personas que lo ayudaron.

Quien era ella?

Bueno, ahora solamente era una de las muchas maids personales de las cual se deshacía.

* * *

-Bien! – vocifero con alegría la rubia – Ya quedo bonita la entrada! – dijo con voz cantarina.

Ella?

Ella es Matsumoto Rangiku, tiene 26 años, cabello rubio anaranjado y ojos celestes, una delantera predominante que hace juego con su esbelta figura; personalidad alegre y juguetona; ella ahora era una maid, pero no una personal, no estaba en ese extremo.

La Maid personal es aquella que debe hacer cualquier cosa, refiriéndonos a algún pedido que le haga su Master, tiene que satisfacer a su dueño sea como sea, hasta el punto que debe satisfacerlo sexualmente.

Y la persona solo puede tener 1 y no mas.

Una maid es aquella que se encarga de ver por su Master, nos referimos a que solo se encargan de ciertas cosas, como de su casa, la limpieza, comida, servicio…

De esta si pueden tener cualquier cantidad, hay personas que tienen hasta 200.

Estas dos tipos de maid se diferencian rápidamente ante la vista de cualquiera por el uniforme que usan, la maid solo usa un largo vestido negro que la cubre por completo hasta el cuello, encima de esa prenda llevan un delantal y un adorno en el cabello.

Rangiku solo es una maid aunque también fue una maid personal pero, no para Hitsugaya, ya que ella lo consideraba su supuesto "hermano menor" o "hermanito" por la edad y se refería a el con un "TAICHO!", ese era el apodo que le puso por andar siempre de mal humor y también por regañarla cuando bebía sake y dejaba las botellas tiradas en los pasillos de una mansión que no era suya; ella fue por 3 años la secretaria y maid personal de Ichimaru Gin.

La despidieron?

No, ella fue la que renuncio y se debe a que cometió la falta mas grave de todas, se enamoro de su Master y este también, ese tipo de relaciones estaba prohibida ante la sociedad, porque aun en la actualidad, todo se seguía dividiendo en clases, el como un millonario debería estar con una mujer de su mismo estatus social y no con su "_Sirvienta_"; su relación en un principio era secreta hasta que empezaron a sospechar de ellos y sucedió lo peor cuando los descubrieron besándose en una plaza, ese fue el error que hizo que ella tomara la decisión de renunciar y no causarle problemas a el; cuando se lo acuso de andar con su maid, los mas grandes negocios empezaron a cerrarle las puertas.

Por que?

Porque las personas "_importantes_" odiaban y despreciaban esas relaciones, se creían superiores y que deberían estar con personas que les ofrecieran mas poder del que ya tenían, y cada vez de que se enteraban de un caso como ese, evitaban todo tipo de contacto con esas personas para no "_bajar_" su reputación, no es como si saliera en un noticiero que "Gin estuvo con su maid…", tampocoera si, solo que sobre la noticia solo se enteraban los Masters y Maids.

Ese fuel el motivo por el cual Rangiku se alejo de ichimaru Gin, tampoco podía estar con el aun dejando de ser maid porque todos sabían quien era o fue la maid de quien y viceversa, eso significaba que de igual manera todo traería problemas.

Casi todas las personas veían a sus maids personales como objetos puesto que ellas trabajaban porque realmente les urgía el dinero y hacían todo tipo de cosas por el, pero habían excepciones, algunas mujeres que no necesariamente trabajaban por dinero si no porque eran fieles a tales familias y les servían u otras que disfrutaban del sexo.

En este caso Rangiku comenzó a ser una maid porque necesitaba dinero para pagar sus estudios…

Hitsugaya fue la única persona que la escucho y medio que la comprendió, como las maids personales al igual que las normales (pero podían tener alguna cas e ir de vez en cuando) tenían que vivir con su Master, ella no tenia un lugar donde quedarse porque 1 año basto para que se enamorara con Gin y los otros 2 para estar de novia con el; por eso le pidió ayuda a Hitsugaya, el dejo que ella se quedara pero, se molesto cuando ella dijo que trabajaría como maid y no conseguiría trabajo como secretaria, en el fondo aun estaba deprimida porque aun después de todo el tiempo que había pasado lo seguía amando a Gin.

-la,la,la – seguía tarareando feliz mientras sacaba una botella de sake de la nada – Voy a celebrar que deje impecable todo esto yo solita! – grito con orgullo y diversión, que desaparecieron cuando vio a una pelirroja de ojos ámbar que bajaba corriendo las escaleras con una mirada de odio o furia.

-Mei-chan! – dijo sorprendida al verla con esa aura oscura – A dónde vas? – le pregunto inocentemente mientras que la otra "maid" se acercaba a la gran puerta y la abría.

-Me despidieron! – le grito molesta y se fue dejándola aturdida con un portazo.

-Ya veo… - dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, eso era lo típico, ninguna maid duraba mas de 2 semanas con Hitsugaya – Deberia decir que mal? – se pregunto tontamente.

-Ya se fue? – pregunto de manera aburrida el dueño de esa mansión.

-Taicho! – atino a gritar ya que la asusto – Si! Ya se fue… Por cierto que hizo?

-Deberías dejar de llamarm… - la iba aregañar.

-No quiero! – lo interrumpió – Que hizo ella?

-Ahh… – suspiro pesadamente, nunca cambiaria – Lo mismo que las otras – empezó a bajar las escaleras.

-Invento tonterías sobre ustedes? – pregunto con burla, siempre le pasaba lo mismo a el.

-Si – le contesto con su semblante frio.

-Conseguirá otra? – pregunto interesada, ella prefería que mejor no porque todas las mujeres que traía para que le sirvieran a el solo terminaban chismoseando sobre asuntos que no les importaba y creando mentiras.

-Tal vez – se acercaba a la puerta a paso rápido.

-A donde va?

-Eso no te importa – le dijo abriendo la puerta – Y no vayas a beber aquí! – le grito molesto al darse cuenta de la botella que traía en la mano esta.

-Pero!, yo iba a celebrar que deje limpiecito todo! – empezó a hacer un puchero.

"Ese es tu trabajo Matsumoto!" cuantas veces habia gritado eso y cuantas veces ella ni siquiera le tomaba importancia, esos impotentes pensamientos pasaban con resignación en la cabeza de Hitsugaya.

-Me voy y espero que cuando vuelva no haya ninguna botella ni olor de sake en mi casa! – le grito por ultimo saliendo de ahí y dejándola refunfuñando.

-QUE CRUEL ES USTED! – grito molesta y armando un llanto, que solo pudieron calmar como 15 maids, obviamente con sake…

* * *

Las Reglas…

1 Entre ellos no debe haber ninguna muestra de afecto, solo sexo.

_Aquí se refiere a que, ellos pueden tener sexo y mas, pero que no haya ningún beso jamás!, ante la sociedad, un beso era un símbolo de amor, algo que no se amoldaba entre ellos; Un abrazo tampoco, solo sexo, aunque la maid no debía hacer nada, el Master era el que podía cogerla cuando quisiera._

2 Ninguno de los dos se metería en la vida del otro.

_El Master no debía averiguar sobre la vida personal de su maid, porque seria como interesarse en ella, solo debía conformarse con su nombre y otras cosillas pero nada mas, no debía indagar o preguntar sobre ella, esa era su vida, y a la Maid no debía importarle lo que hiciera su Master, no es de su incumbencia_.

3 Son solo conocidos para la sociedad.

_No Novios, No amigos, son conocidos, como se decía antes no deben sentirse para nada atraídos, pero varias personas rompían esta regla ya que se hacían amigos de las maid, esto ya no era tan criticado._

4 La maid no necesariamente es mujer.

_Si el Master resultara ser una mujer por ser ella la dueña de las empresas y/o ser millonaria ya no se le diría "Master" si no "Ama", respecto a su "maid personal" esta podía ser hombre, y de ya no ser, y fuera hombre y se llamaría ahora "Sirviente personal"; El Master también puede tener sirviente personal pero se vería muy raro…_

* * *

-Tenemos el mismo problema – se quejo el pelinaranja.

-Casi todos lo tienen - le dijo el peliazul.

-Que problema tienen? – pregunto el albino a la vez que aparecia y se sentaba en un sillón caro que estaba cerca.

-El problema es… – iba a contestar – Espera! COMO ENTRASTE? – pregunto molesto.

Kurosaki Ichigo, tiene 23 años, cabello anaranjado y ojos color miel, otro millonario y dueño de empresas y mas cosas; su padre deberías ser el que maneje las compañías y todo eso pero decidió fundar un hospital y trabajar ahí, por eso dejo a su hijo sin mucha experiencia trabajando envés de el, cosa que lo molesto al principio.

Claro, ahora era normal que un padre en el cumpleaños numero 18 de su hijo, lo despierte a las 8 en punto, tomen un buen desayuno y que le diga "Funde un hospital y ahora trabajare ahí, por eso de regalo, querido hijo Ichigo, hare que en mi lugar tu te encargues de las empresas", por supuesto, tu padre ahora podía despertarte en tu cumpleaños y decirte que comenzaras a trabajar de empresario aunque no tengas ni una pisca de sabiduría sobre ese tema; Sehhh, el mundo seguía normal y no andaba de cabeza!

-Abrí la reja que estaba como entrada, luego la puerta de tu mansión, subí hasta este tercer piso, los escuche hablar y me acerque – le contesto con indiferencia.

-Ahhh – dijo como comprendiendo, hasta que recordó lo que pasaba -Deberías de tocar antes de entrar!

-Tu no hables, haces lo mismo siempre! – lo regaño el chico que acomodaba sus lentes.

Uryuu Ishida, tiene 23 años, cabellos azul con ojos del mismo color y usa lentes, también millonario pero no dueño de empresas, solo ayuda a su padre con ellas, en el trabajo manejaba bien todo, por eso su padre le fue dando algunos cargos muy importantes sin embargo no le tomaba mucha importancia.

El no se molestaba con eso como el Kurosaki, es mas, pensó que por fin haría algo serio en su vida, aunque esa reacción para todos fue como WTF?, que menor de edad quiere trabajar siendo un millonario…. Respuesta: Uryuu Ishida…

-Ya cállense los dos! – les grito el menor de ese trió – Solo quiero saber que problema tienen? – pregunto serio.

Ellos 3 habían formado una especie de grupo entre sus empresas que manejaban ya que con esa unión se favorecían bastante, incrementando dinero y mas; pero si a una de sus empresas les comenzaba a ir mal, afectarías a las demás de cierta manera…

-No hablábamos sobre un problema serio – le aviso con aburrimiento Kurosaki.

-Entonces de que? – pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Era sobre las maids – le respondió Ishida mientras leía algunos papeles – las personales, claro.

-Que tienen?

-Bueno, yo tuve los mismos problemas que antes, esa mujer al parecer creía ser importante para mi y les dijo incoherencias a conocidos – Kurosaki parecía molesto mientras recordaba cada detalle.

-Solo hablábamos sobre eso –le espeto Uryuu dejando los papeles.

-Estamos en las mismas – dijo Hitsugaya ahora tomando los papeles por curiosidad – Hoy bote a la mía por la misma razón.

-Iguales – dijo con indiferencia el chico con lentes – A veces me pregunto por que tengo que conseguir una nueva siempre?

-No es obligatorio que tengas una, pero ellas pueden satisfacerte y desestresar con algunas tácticas – dijo con perversión Kurosaki.

-Ahí esta tu respuesta… – Hitsugaya parecía interesado con lo que leía – Piensas contratar alguna de acá? – le señalo el papel.

-No – le contesto Uryuu – Por sacar a las maids personales, así al azar es la razón de la que tenga que cambiarlas cada mes, hare como otros que recurren a Nanao-san.

-La esposa del capa rosada? – pregunto Kurosaki confundido.

"Capa rosada" era el apodo que utilizaba Kurosaki con Kyōraku Shunsui, ya que este en cada reunión o cada vez que lo veía en una fiesta o en la calle, el usaba una extraña capa rosada con adornos, tal vez no era rara pero, debajo de esa habían muchas mas, aparte de eso a veces podía ser muy excéntrico.

Nanao Ise o mejor dicho Kyōraku Ise era la esposa del capa rosada como dijo Kurosaki, ella era siempre la primera persona en enterarse sobre las "Noticias" de los Master y Maids, sabia sobre los problemas que tenían varias empresas y conocía a muchas mujeres que habían y seguían siendo unas excelentes maids personales, después de todo ella a pedido de varias personas hacia investigaciones sobre todo y lo anotaba en una libreta.

-Si, esa!, tal vez con eso por lo menos una maid dure 6 meses.

-Iba a hacer lo mismo que tu en este momento, Ishida – le dijo Hitsugaya resaltando la coincidencia.

-Para estar aun mas iguales talvez haga lo mimo… pero, si ibas a hacerlo… que haces aquí? – pregunto con curiosidad Kurosaki.

-Es que mientras conducía me olvide de lo que iba a hacer y cuando me acorde… -empezo a pasarse la mano por su cabeza – También recordé que no sabia donde ubicarla.

-Eres idiota? – pregunto con burla Kurosaki, el no respondió… - HAHAHAH!

-Tsk…

-Si es idiota, espero que no lo sea tanto como tu – le dijo Uryuu divertido ahora.

-Como te atreves? – su risa altanera se fue con ese comentario, que tal vez era cierto?

-Ten, esta es su dirección – dijo haciéndole caso omiso al molesto pelinaranja, Uryuu le extendió un papel donde había escrito una calle al albino – Tu sabrás que preguntarle.

-Gracias…

-Maldito Ishida! Deja de ignorarme!

-Master, no debería exaltarse de esa forma – hablo con delicadeza una maid normal (se reconocía por el uniforme) que se acerco al escuchar los gritos del hijo del dueño de esa mansión, si porque Kurosaki Isshin era el dueño, aunque este no pasara mucho tiempo ahí – Desean algo? En especial usted para tranquilizarse?

-Tráele solo un té – le dijo Ishida mientras miraba con burla a Kurosaki.

-No es necesario, por favor sigue con tu trabajo.

-Como usted lo ordene Master! – dijo alegremente la Maid alejándose de ahí.

-Crees que ella quiera ser una maid personal?

-No lo creo, un día se lo ofrecí pero… me rechazo…

-Te rechazaron? – pregunto al borde de la risa el peliazul – Me das pena…

-CALLATE! Ella llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando aquí, por eso dijo que no le agradaría mucho la idea pero se quedo aquí de todas formas!

-Pff… - bufo Hitsugaya – Creo que iré a hablar con Nanao-san ahora mismo, nos vemos luego – se despidió de ellos y se fue.

-Te rechazaron - se siguió burlando el peliazul.

-Callate cuatro ojos!

-QUE?

* * *

5 El Master o Ama puede darle el uso a su Maid o sirviente personal.

_No necesariamente podía ser solo sexo, el Master podía tenerla solo para que lo acompañe y lo ayude a desestresarse sirviéndole o trayéndole las cosas que necesitaba, las Amas podían querer pasar un buen rato con su sirviente y si ellas no son de esas, una maid les sentaría bien._

6 La Maid o Sirviente personal obligatoriamente debe asistir a las reuniones de su Master o Ama

_Tienen que estar al lado de su master a menos que este le diga que lo deje solo, asisten con el fin de hablar bien de ellos, subir su reputación, elogiar a varias personas, de esa manera ayudan a su Master; pero no pueden ir a reuniones de trabajo obviamente, como tampoco acompañar en algún viaje de negocios._

7 La maid o sirviente personal tiene días donde no trabaja

_Esta persona siempre, todos los días va a trabajar para su master según el horario que tenga pero, tiene días libres como su cumpleaños y otras celebraciones; aunque hay veces donde el master puede darle días libres o algunas horas libres._

8 Esta terminantemente prohibido que la Maid o el sirviente personal no cumpla una orden de su Master.

_Por mas bochornosa que sea, debe cumplir cada orden que se le da, y no puede quejarse, ya que si lo hace pueden despedirla o simplemente lo mejor seria renunciar._

Se espera de que se cumplan todas estas reglas dadas, exactamente cada una de ellas, sin excepciones, nadie quiere que den casos del cual varios se vean afectados.

_ Escritas por Yachiru e Ise-san!_

* * *

Conducía a una velocidad moderada, no se apuraba ni nada, faltaban unas pocas calles para llegar, unas cuantas curvas mas y listo!, con su rostro sin expresión aluna solo recordaba a todas sus maids que solo hacían un desastre y envés de "hacer su trabajo", solo hacían estupideces…

Para su buena suerte no comenzaría a rabiar, porque ya habia llegado.

Dejo el auto estacionado y se bajo, nuevamente estaba frente a una enorme mansión con una reja de entrada, algo muy normal para el, leyó el cartel de plata que estaba puesto en una pared al costado de la reja, Kyoraku esta escrito ahí, suspiro y toco el timbre.

-Muy buenas tardes, podría decirme su identificación? – se escucho por mini parlante del intercomunicador que había debajo del timbre, la voz de seguro que era de una maid.

-Mi apellido es Hitsugaya.

-Por favor espere un momento… - dijo antes de que pasaran unos 2 minutos – Adelante! – de la reja sonó un tipo de "Brr" y se abrió.

-Gracias – dijo mientras empujaba un poco al fierro ese.

Caminaba directo a las 2 puertas gigantes de essa mansión esperando a que abrieran, cuando eso sucedió, una maid normal lo atendió.

-Que es lo que desea señor? – pregunto dulcemente.

-He venido a hablar con Nanao Ise – dijo en como en tono autoritario, la maid se tomo eso como una orden de buscar a la mujer de Kyoraku.

-Conmigo? – pregunto interesada una mujer de lentes con el cabello amarrado que apareció de un pasillo.

-Si – como siempre contestando con monosílabos.

-Ah! Y ahora soy Kyōraku Ise – lo corrigió por haberse referido a ella con el apellido Nanao.

-Disculpe usted – dijo con su aire de indiferencia.

-No importa, acompáñame – le dijo mientras se dirigía al mismo pasillo donde habia estado antes.

Hizo caso y ella lo llevo a una especie de sala de estar, se sentó en el sillón que estaba delante de una mesa y este hizo lo mismo pero en el sillón que estaba frente al otro.

-Desean que les traiga algo? – pregunto con respeto una maid que los observo mientras pasaba.

-Tráeme cualquier bebida caliente – dijo sonriendo la ojiazul.

-Claro, y usted? – pregunto mirando a Hitsugaya.

-Estoy muy bien así – le respondió.

-En un momento vuelvo, discúlpenme por favor – la maid se retiro de la sala dejándolos solos.

-De que quieres hablar Hitsugaya-san?

-De nada importante, solo que ya me canse de conseguir una maid personal cada 2 semanas – le dijo fastidiado.

-Ohhh – los lentes empezaron a brillar impidiendo ver sus ojos y saco un gran folder de quien sabe donde, la cosa es que era enorme – Tu ultima maid fue Harima Mei, verdad?

-Si – respondió asombrado, los rumores eran ciertos… ELLA SABIA TODO!

-Según tu expediente – expediente? Tenía uno? Ó.Ó – A todas las maids personales que has "desechado" tienen el mismo problema…

-…. – no decía nada, seguía en su asombro de tener como mas de 50 paginas hablando de el en ese folder.

-QUE? – grito aterrorizada.

-Sucede algo? – pregunto confundido ante esa reacción tan inesperada.

-Pues si… – dijo media exasperada sacando su libreta y leyéndola – No puede ser!

-No se lo que está pasando – se quejo Hitsugaya mientras trataba de leer la minúscula letra que había en esos papeles.

-Hinamori Momo también hizo mal su trabajo? – pregunto totalmente sorprendida y… asustada?; el apellido Hinamori medio que le sonaba a Hitsugaya…

-Y quien es ella? – no la conocía pero el nombre le sonaba.

-POR DIOS! – grito mientras apuntaba varias cosas en su libreta.

-Que tienes?

-Ella nunca ha trabajado para ti? – saco otro folder aun mas gigante que el anterior y mostrándole otro "expediente" con una foto.

Observo la foto y en ella había una chica realmente linda o al menos eso le parecía a el, era una castaña con ojos color chocolate, su cabello lo tenia todo sujeto en un rodete y era adornado por una cintilla azul; lo que le llamo mas su atención tal vez fue esa hermosa sonrisa que estaba plantada en su rostro, se veía muy bien; pero estaba seguro de haberla visto antes, el nombre y ella… si ya la conocía…

-Ella no fue la maid personal de mi… - iba a preguntar tontamente…

-Exacto!, Ella fue la maid personal de la madre de tu madre! Significa que de tu abuela!

-Entonces si la conozco – seguía "apreciando" a la chica que había en la foto.

-Entonces… Ella nunca ha trabajado para ti? – pregunto con ansiedad que se notaba claramente.

-No – Ok! Ahora todo tenia sentido para la pelinegra!, porque para ella, Hinamori era una de las maids que le parecía que hacían perfectamente su trabajo aunque solo había trabajado para una persona…

-Que alivio! Casi me das un infarto! – se relajo completamente – Ufff!

-Entonces que? – pregunto arqueando una ceja – Vas a ayudarme con mi problema o vas a decirme el nombre de las personas que no he contratado?

-Hmp! – lo miro de mala gana – Para que lo sepas, yo ya solucione tu problema!

-En serio? – pregunto esperanzado.

-Si, Hinamori Momo es la respuesta.

-ELLA? – pregunto incrédulo señalando la foto.

-Si! Ella! – resalto claramente.

-Espero que tengas razón…

-Por supuesto que la tengo!

-Para cuantos ha trabajado? – pregunto interesado dejando de ver la foto.

-Solo para tu abuela! – dijo mientras leía su libreta.

-Y dices que es mi respuesta? – pregunto nuevamente incrédulo.

-Cuando fue la maid personal de tu abuela, cumplía en todo, hacia bien su trabajo; y si no le sirvió a otra persona es porque ella afirmo que solo trabajaría para la familia Hitsugaya.

-Por que? – pregunto confundido.

-Porque tu abuela la salvo de ir a un centro de adopción, ella la cuida cuando solo tenia 8 años, pero Hinamori quiso agradecerle por ayudarla y empezó a trabajar como su maid personal cuando cumplió 11 años, después de que falleció tu abuela, no trabajo para nadie mas, pero cuando le hable un día cuando aun trabajaba como maid personal me dijo que trabajaría y seria fiel a cualquier persona que pertenezca a la familia Hitsugaya – le explico mientras seguía leyendo.

-Pero, por que iba a ir a un centro de adopción?

-Discúlpeme la tardanza, aquí tiene un té negro – dijo alegremente la maid que hace unos minutos había desaparecido.

-No hay problema.

-Me retiro entonces – dijo la maid antes de irse de nuevo.

-Hitsugaya-san, la razón por la cual Hinamori iba a ir en adopción fue porque su madre falleció cuando nació y su padre la abandono cuando tenia solo 8 años – dijo la chica de lentes con cierta tristeza pensando en todo lo que tuvo que pasar ella…

-Hmmm – se quedo pensativo, sus padres fallecieron en un accidente, aunque no lo veían muy seguido por su trabajo se tomaban su tiempo para pasar todo un día entero con el, si lo querían mucho; y con ella era diferente su madre se murió cuando nació y su padre la dejo sola, en las calles, sin pensar en todo lo que podría pasarle, simplemente la abandono así porque si…

-Por supuesto que como maid personal tuvo que vivir con la Señora Hitsugaya pero, también le pagaban, trabajo como 4 años y no desperdicio su dinero, solo mírala ahora!, está en la universidad y tiene un departamento, es inteligente y nunca hizo nada malo; lo que significa que es perfecta! – dijo antes de tomar su te y sonreir.

Solo 4 años porque después la abuela de Hitsugaya falleció, y tuvo que irse por ahí, pudo comprar un departamento con ayuda del hermano de una amiga (ya les diré quien era XD), no se lo querían dar porque era una menor de edad pero, lo consiguió!

-Espera! Si ella dijo que solo trabaja para "algún" Hitsugaya, por que no me ofreció de su servicio cuando yo me mude a la mansión? – pregunto…confundido?

-Porque ella esperaba que tu quisieras de su servicio, lo que no fue así porque no llamaste ni nada, seguramente supuso que encontraste a una buena maid personal – le dijo pensativa – Ohhhh… eso no lo escribí!

-Entonces a ella no la despediré en menos de 1 mes, verdad? – era la ultima pregunta que iba a hacer para estar seguro.

-Te lo aseguro, siempre hace bien su trabajo!; solo déjame llamarla y decirle que tu necesitas una maid personal y ella aceptara! – dijo entusiasmada guardando los fólderes.

-Como sea…

_VOZ DEL CIELO~ (O tal vez de LadyDy XD) : OHH! Hitsugaya Toushiro es uno de muchas personas que se quejan respecto a su maid personal, pero tal vez Hinamori Momo cambie eso…; Pero, que pasaría si el, Toushiro, una persona de excelente reputación y de la clase alta, se sienta atraído por su maid?, nos referimos a que "gustar" sea una cosa PERO!, "amar", no es totalmente distinto y mas fuerte?, sin embargo antes de llegar a eso tendrán que pasar muchos acontecimientos y la mayoría de seguro traerán problemas, entonces que cosas pasaran entre Hitsugaya y su maid personal?_

* * *

**Aquí se termino esto…**

**Razón por la que no hay lemmon en este cap: Por que yo, LadyDy, solo hare el lemmon entre la pareja principal (En este fic, Shiro y Momo) , y "Mei" no es momo; dejando eso de lado, arriba dice "**_Este fic contendrá alto contenido de Lemmon_**…" estoy hablando del futuro , no se preocupen en el segundo cap aparecerá Momo y ahí, SI!, obligatoriamente debe haber lemmon, esto fue solo una… introducción? ¬¬**

**Cambiando la "razón", WOUW! Me siento… rara? XD **

**Tal vez porque Zariita no va a leer este fic ¬¬…. O….**

**Es que simplemente no se!, estoy tan feliz de haber subido este fic!, tenía ganas de subirlo hace un tiempo y no tenía el valor u.u , pero lo subí porque la ansiedad me mataba por dentro! Me carcomía!, jejejej, que creen entonces?**

**El Sexy Shiro-chan es un multimillonario que puede tener muchas maids… (babeando)**

**Y justo, nuestra tierna Momo le es muy fiel a la familia Hitsugaya…(sonriendo maliciosamente)**

**Momo como la maid de Shiro… (desangrándose por la nariz)**

**Este fic, tratara de cómo Hitsugaya se contradice así mismo, si leyeron el cap entenderán el porque!, igual Momo que tiene cierto problemita que se mencionara próximamente…**

**Etto, la idea de hacer un fic lemmon rondaba por mi mente pervertida pero, no me gustaría hacerlo de un solo capitulo, motivo por el cual estuve buscando alguna trama "aceptable" y pues la que se me ocurrió en la clase de historia fue la que mas me gusto…**

**Les atrae eso de la maid y master?, a mi si, continuarlo o no continuarlo?, tendrá alguna esperanza para ustedes, Minna?, me agradaría tener alguna opinión de ustedes.**

**Sin mas escrituras mías, los dejo tranquilos y analizando todo…**

**JA NE!**

**PD: Si quieren saber como es el traje de una maid normal, este es el link: **google(punto)com /imgres?q=princess+lover+yuu&um=1&hl=es&client=firefox-a&rls=:es-ES:official&biw=1024&bih=497&tbm=isch&tbnid=slPHpxGvspjXwM:&imgrefurl= 295849&docid=OTY3kSJsASAs6M&imgurl=.&w=912&h=1276&ei=uzJtT5-8LqLw0gG-h8DqBg&zoom=1

Les ruego que arreglen el url en la barrita! T.T


	2. Chapter 2

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contendrá alto contenido de sexual, lemmon (esa es mi meta n.n) si no te sientes cómodo de leer un tipo de fic como este, te pido que por favor te saltees esas partes o simplemente no leas nada. **

**HI MINNA!**

**Como han estado?, yo muy bien :3**

**Ya vieron?, SI!, puse un summary!**

**Jejejejej, gracias a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo para dejarme un review**

**Etto… Tierna Orfelina: Tu review me llamo la atención por algo muy importante y es necesario que lo aclare primero; los capítulos de este fic aun no estoy segura de cuantos serán pero, creo que 25 seria un buen numero, No te preocupes por eso! Todo esta bien ^^; y aquí tengo que decirte algo importante en tu review dejaste algo extraño para mi **_**"**__y me imagene que toshiro conoce a su hermana perdida, la mejor amiga de hinamori…__**" **_**y es que te has equivocado yo en realidad no entendí cuando leí tu review, me confundiste y me hiciste leer todo el cap, si esa idea es lo que llamo tu atención de esta historia por favor te ruego que te quedes, yo te juro que no te decepcionaré (voy a hacer el intento); onegai! No te vayas! No me gustaría perder una seguidora de este fic! (fue mi culpa de seguro escribí mal y me malinterpretaste alguna parte, yo nunca quise que alguien pensara eso de la hermana perdida, seguramente escribí mal, discúlpame por favor, te ruego que no dejes de leer el fic T.T)**

**xHinamoriKunx : Me sorprende que pongas eso sobre la mente cuando soy yo la que piensa lo mismo de ti! XD tu eres la de la mente genial! ; que bueno que te haya gustado la historia! La verdad nunca iba a publicarla u.u pero, creo que me anime!, en fin gracias por apoyarme aquí y en mi otro fic; espero mantenerte gritando de alegría u odio con esta historia.**

**Blackmoon9631 : A ti también te agradezco por apoyarme con este fic!; no sabias que era lemmon? O.O por Kami!, en serio? (sin poder creérselo) , no mentira, yo tampoco sabia lo que era en un inicio pero, como ves ahora escribo uno ^^**

**xxxTEKIMU-CHANxxx : WOUW! Eres la primera persona que me amenaza a través de reviews solo por mas caps! Y debo decir que se sintió bien ^^ ; como ves aquí te tengo un nuevo capitulo por eso… NO ME MATES! XD (también eres la primera en dejar tu review para este fic…)**

**Allison: Tratare de demorarme lo menos posible en publicar nuevos caps, aunque no creo que se pueda porque tengo 2 fics, y necesitan tiempo y dedicación u.u , por eso no prometo nada acerca de la velocidad sobre publicar para otro cap! n.n (eso si!, me inspira saber que hay gente que lee con cariño mis fics)**

**Arigato Minna! **

**-AU**

**-Lemmon**

**-Narración en primera persona.**

**Los espero abajo…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a su autor, Tite Kubo!**

* * *

Me fijare de nuevo en lo que hay a mi alrededor, personas conversando animadamente, con mucha alegría y diversión por así decirlo, mientras que todas las hermosas flores se samaqueaban por los fuertes vientos; el clima de esta ciudad esta loco, o sale el radiante sol que da calor e ilumina; o hace frio, llueve y se empiezan a escuchar truenos, un loco clima…

Dejando mi observación de lado.

Ahora estoy recorriendo los extensos caminos de la universidad, de seguro debería estar con mis 2 mejores amigas pero, ellas tuvieron un inconveniente.

Kuchiki Rukia, que haría sin ella?, después de todo fue su hermano quien me ayudo a comprar mi propio departamento; si no fuera por ellos de seguro no estaría aquí muy feliz de la vida; la conocí en una fiesta cuando trabajaba como maid para la señora Hitsugaya; a ella no le gustaba esa fiesta porque era de la alta sociedad, adultos con temas que no le importaban, pero cuando vio a alguien de su edad, yo tenía 13, se acerco corriendo y se hizo mi amiga.

Es de una estatura baja, una figura muy fina, lindos ojos azules pasando a violeta y un hermoso cabello corto negro; una personalidad muy energética, siempre consigue y hace lo que quiere; es muy sobreprotectora conmigo algunas veces, dice que es porque soy muy inocente y confiada, no creo que sea cierto… , yo soy como una hermana menor para ella, siempre me cuida y escucha en cualquier momento.

Es de la clase alta, a ella le molesta que sea lo mas importante por eso pero, no puede cambiar su familia, la quiere después de todo.

Inoue Orihime, es otra amiga incondicional, me da siempre buenos consejos y hace el carácter de Rukia mas apacible, es lo contrario de ella; ella era la amiga de Rukia en su escuela pero, cuando Rukia me conoció, inmediatamente me empezó a llamar para salir con ella y una amiga que fue Orihime.

A comparación mía y de Rukia, se puede decir que es alta, lindos ojos grisáceos y un fino cabello largo anaranjado, es delgada y voluptuosa; su personalidad es una que refleja amabilidad y gentileza, piensa lo mismo que Rukia sobre mi…, para ella también soy la hermana menor, solo que esta no amenaza a muerte a la persona que me ha hecho daño.

Ella es de la clase media; trabaja como maid personal a veces para seguir pagando sus estudios, su hermano, su única familia paso a mejor vida cuando tenia 16 años, tras eso Rukia y yo fuimos el mejor apoyo que tuvo.

En fin, son mis mejores amigas, y cuando están juntas nunca se meten en problemas…, si ya lo se nada creíble pero tratan de no hacerlo; la personas de clase alta se quejan de que una Kuchiki este paseándose con "cualquier" persona, pero a ella no le importa, somos las únicas a las que no le importan el apellido.

Como sea, estaría con ellas pero, tuvieron algo que hacer, Rukia me aviso que no vendría hoy a sus clases porque se enfermo, lo cual tal vez sea una mentira, espero que no sea nada serio; y Orihime dice que… bueno no me dijo nada…, por ella si estoy mas preocupada.

Pero, ahora que lo pienso, debo concentrarme en una sola cosa, y es que voy a volver a ser una maid personal, como es de esperarse, de la familia Hitsugaya.

Salí de mis adentros, y me di con la sorpresa de que ya estaba fuera de la universidad… que despistada soy…

Quien soy?

Ah… Yo soy Hinamori Momo, tengo 19 años y aun estudio.

Como me veo?

Mi estatura es mas como la de Rukia, puede que sea un poco mas alta, pero en si soy muy bajita, tengo ojos color chocolate y mi cabello es largo de color castaño, no me considero una chica de "proporciones colosales", para nada, creo que mis tallas son… normales?

Como soy?

Ufff, pues muchas palabras me describirían correctamente, etto, a ver…, soy muy tímida, me avergüenzo con facilidad pero lo disimuló que no, sumisa varias veces pero tengo mis momentos donde me pongo muy terca y desesperante; eso seria casi… todo?

-Brrr, brrr, brrrr – el tonito de mi celular empezó a sonar, automáticamente conteste.

-Diga?

-Hinamori-kun? – dijo en forma de pregunta una voz muy conocida…

-Si, Ise-san?

-Como has estado? – pregunto un poco agitada.

-Supongo que bien.

-Me alegra! – se contento, Ise-san se preocupaba por todos… - Ummm, Hitsugaya-san envió a una de sus maids para recogerte.

-EH? Pero si yo se donde vive!

No tenía que tomarse la molestia de llamar a alguien, a mi no me gusta que hagan mucho por mí, me sentiría como si debiera un favor o algo por el estilo…

-Eso no importa, creo que te recogerá una Matsumoto Rangiku… - hizo una pausa y empezó a hacer ruiditos extraños – si ella te recogerá! – gimió antes de colgar.

Eh? Gimió?, debió haber sido mi imaginación, no?

-Matsumoto Rangiku – pronuncie pensativa.

Ella no fue la que rompió las reglas?, no fue la que se enamoro de su master?...

No comprendía eso, por que aun sabiendo las reglas hacen esas cosas?, digo, pienso que podrías tal vez ser un "amigo o amiga" pero de ahí a enamorarte, ya no!, esta mal!

Una maid y su master nunca, repito, nunca deberían estar juntos!, eso solo les traería problemas muy diferentes a cada uno…

Por que se esto? Porque ese desastroso acontecimiento paso cuando la señora Hitsugaya aun vivía, ella me contaba todas estas cosas y decía su opinión que concordaban con las mías.

Mooo! Eso ya no importa, bueno, solo debo esperar a Matsumoto-san.

-Minamori!

Me pregunto como será Matsumoto-san…

-Minamori!

Como será?...

-Minamori! – esos gritos comenzaban a molestarme y busque a mi alrededor.

Vi a una rubia alta y voluptuosa gritar a cada rato eso, Minamori?, oh!, si cambias la "M" por "H" sale Hinamori, ya se mientras espero por Matsumoto-san, jugare a cambiar letras… Hatsumoto-san…

-…. – la rubia se me quedo mirando rara, luego vio un tipo de foto, la guardo y se me acerco.

-Minamori Momo? – me pregunto con aire de ternura.

-No, yo soy Hinamori Momo

-Ahhh! – miro un papel – Mi error!, me confundí de letra! Pero, muy bien!, yo soy Matsumoto Rangiku – se presento sonriente.

Ella era muy atractiva…

-Usted es Hatsumoto Rangiku?

-Hatsumoto?

-No, olvídalo, fue error mío – me disculpe.

Matsumoto-san no decía nada y me miraba como embobada?

-Pasa algo? – pregunte tímidamente.

-Tu eres tan Kawaii – me dijo abrazándome o mejor dicho asfixiándome con sus 2 poderosas armas mortales.

-Aire – suplique.

-Perdón, pero eres tan linda – me soltó.

-Yo creo que tu lo eres mas…

-NO! Tu eres tan tierna! – dijo zarandeándome.

Me sorprende!, yo no me considero una belleza tropical como ella.

-Hablaremos en el camino, primero debemos ponerte la protección.

-Protección? – que?, no entendí nada…

-O ya la tienes? – sigo sin entender…

-A que se refiere? – por favor, tenga la amabilidad de explicarme!

-Ya sabes, si tienes puesta la "T"? – me pregunto como si fuera lo mas normal de mundo.

-No – conteste negativamente porque no la tenia puesta...

ESPERA! La "T" no significa DIU, Dispositivo intrauterino! (Método anticonceptivo)

-Bien! Iremos a ponerte una.

-Hey no!, awa, asj, etto… - tenia que procesar la horrible situación que estaba pasando.

-VAMOS! – dijo jalándome muy feliz, espera no!

No puede ser…

Me olvide completamente de eso, solo pensé alegremente en servir de nuevo a un Hitsugaya pero…, Me olvide de que la maid personal, la mayoría de las veces claro, hace _ESO_ con su master!

Pero yo!, Por Dios!, ya se tengo 19 años pero, pero, pero…, SOY VIRGEN!; en toda mi corta, sana y casta vida, jamás de los jamases he visto a un hombre sin pantalones!, lo máximo que he podido ver era el pecho de uno!, y ahora voy a tener delante mío a un hombre así!, como Dios lo trajo al mundo?

Acaso iba a entregarle a un hombre que no conozco algo tan importante; MI VIRGINIDAD?, no se supone que esto se le debe entregar a la persona que mas ames?, no podría dársela a un "extraño"…

-… - no decía nada, no me quejaba, solamente estaba desesperada.

* * *

-Esto es estresante! – me queje por cuarta vez en una hora.

Maldito Kurosaki, pidiéndome que le haga el favor!

Esa empresa esta en la quiebra!; y ni siquiera es suya, no le pertenece ni a su familia ni nada ;ojala esto ayude a ganar mas…

-Creo que me demorare en esto – y quien no?, hay demasiado papeleo con cifras muy altas de puras perdidas.

-Brr… - el celular comenzó a sonar, si es Kurosaki empezare a gritarle todas sus verdades.

Un mensaje…

_Taicho! :_3 _Ya recogí a su nueva maid personal que por cierto es encantadora *¬*, ojala a ella no la bote tan rápido ¬¬_

_Es muy encantadora!_

-Por que siempre tiene que poner esas malditos signos raros… - y a mi que me importa si es encantadora o no, una maid es una maid.

Esa chica, Hinamori, cuando vi su foto, me resulto….

Interesante?, Intrigante?, no lo se…

Pero, ella se ve muy diferente a las demás…

Se ve especial…

* * *

-Etto, Matsumoto-san – la llame suavemente.

-Deja de llamarme así! Solo dime por mi nombre – dijo alegremente.

-Entonces, Rangiku-san…

-Sin el "-san" – me regaño.

-Rangiku, donde estamos?, este lugar no está cerca a la mansión – le dije mirando por la ventana las calles.

-Es que primero, tenemos que pasar por aquí! – dijo parando frente a una clínica?

-Una clínica? – ahora si, ya me perdí.

-… - no dijo nada le pago al taxi y bajamos del auto.

-Rangiku?

-Pasemos – dijo jalándome dentro de ese lugar.

Una vez dentro, se acerco a un tipo de recepcionista y empezó a hablarle, lleno un papel y listo!, volvió rápidamente.

-Iremos donde una tal Unohana-san, sígueme.

No debería decirle mi problemita?, en realidad tengo mas problemitas que _ese_ pero, ahora este es el que tiene mas prioridad.

-Tengo que decirte…

-Entra! – me dijo sonriente prácticamente empujándome para quedar frente a una puerta.

Leí el cartelito que estaba en la puerta y decía "Ginecología", quise derrumbarme, ya se porque estamos aquí!

-Adelante Hina-chan – Rangiku abrió la puerta y me hizo pasar pero, ella se quedo afuera.

No!, no me abandones por favor, te lo ruego…

-Podrías acostarte en la camilla? – escuche preguntar a una dulce voz, seguramente Unohana-san.

-… - no dije nada y asentí.

Hinamori Momo… Acaso no deberías tratar de huir del problema?, si debería pero, yo acepte ser la maid personal!, y no puedo renunciar en el primer día!

-Primero quítate esos jeans – oh si!, genial, me olvide de que tendrían que ponerme una cosa ahí abajo, podría irme peor?

-Esta bien – hice caso.

-También tus bragas

-… – también debo decir que esta situación es muy vergonzosa?

-Ahora recuéstate – dijo mientras veía como saco una cosa en forma de "T", oh no! – Abre las piernas.

-… - MOMO DI ALGO, CUALQUIER COSA!

-Que raro… - le escuche decir mientras examinaba esa parte que ya no era tan privada.

-P-p-por q-q-ue? – cualquiera estaría nerviosa!

-Tu himen no esta roto, nunca has sido tocada – roto?, creo que ya me asustaron!, tengo ganas de desaparecer – aun eres virgen? – pregunto ahora viéndome sorprendida.

-S-si – y aun quería serlo!

-Ya veo – dijo picara y dulce – Esta noche será el gran día donde te le entregues a tu pareja.

-Supongo… - como me gustaría que tuviera razón…

Pero no!, yo me voy a entregar a un extraño, a mi master!; dije entregar?, no, no, y no!, yo definitivamente voy a pensar en algo para evitar la desgracia.

-Si estas nerviosa por ponerte el DIU, no te preocupes esto no romperá nada ahí dentro – trato de hacerme sentir menos nerviosa.

De hecho preferiría perder mi virginidad con esa cosa que con un "extraño"…

Después de unos tortuosos momentos…

Que te metieran los dedos ahí para ponerte una cosa fue muy incomodo; cuando salí de la sala de ginecología, Rangiku fue a mi departamento conmigo porque teníamos que recoger varias cosas; la maid personal debe vivir con su master, y bueno como va vivir en otro lugar, mínimo tiene que llevar su ropa y cosas importantes; cuando terminamos de hacer todo, recién nos dirigimos a la mansión de mi nuevo Master.

-Aquí es! – vocifero feliz Rangiku abriendo un tipo de reja.

-No ha cambiado – susurre por lo bajo, viendo todo el lugar, el enorme jardín seguía teniendo innumerables plantas, estaban hermosas las rosas, orquídeas, girasoles, etc; los 8 pisos seguían siendo demasiado para mi, creo que las casas de los multimillonarios son todas así, algunas ocupan mas de 5 kilometros!; por que una casa tan grande si solamente van a vivir ellos ahí?, que bueno es saber que contratan hasta 150 maids para ocuparse de su mansión.

Luego entramos, igual, no habían cambiado nada de lugar, era tal y como lo recordaba, debo admitir que los millonarios tenían buen gusto en la decoración.

-Hina-chan! Llevemos todas tus cosas a tu habitación! – dijo animadamente cargando todo ella sola.

-Puedes llamarme Momo si gustas.

-Segura?

-Yo puedo llamarte por tu nombre, por que tu no?

-Esta bien, Momo-chan!

Las escaleras eran muy pero muy anchas, era normal, me pregunto por que si van a tener 8 pisos no ponen un ascensor?, aunque no me molesta subir varios escalones, me ayuda a pensar mejor a veces.

La habitación de la maid personal siempre esta al lado de la del Master; me conocía el camino de memoria, tercer piso, pasillo 4, al costado de la única habitación que había.

-Abrimos la puerta~ - dijo con voz cantarina Rangiku.

Era un habitación como lo suficientemente grande para guardar lo necesario; había un armario, una mesa, una silla, y obviamente una cama.

-Quieres que te ayude? O quieres hacerlo sola?

-Lo hare yo sola.

-Mmmm, tu uniforme está en la cama, cuando termines solo baja, al parecer mi taicho esta ocupado con su trabajo.

-Tu taicho?

-Es el apodo que le puse a tu master!

-Ahhh, y sobre su trabajo?

-Me envió un mensaje que decía, "no pongas signos tan raros en un mensaje y tal vez llegue mas tarde", o algo parecido decía.

-Ahhh

-Te espero abajo! – me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta e irse.

El llegara tarde…

Mas tiempo para pensar en algún plan y huir o…

-Mejor arreglare mis cosas primero y le pediré ayuda a Rangiku…

* * *

-Necesito mas información de esta empresa.

-Hai, hai…– me dijo Ichigo que jugaba con un lapicero.

-Oye… NO DEBERIAS SER TU EL QUE ESTE SENTADO ESCRIBIENDO TODO? – estalle en cólera cuando vi que no hacía nada…

-no tienes porque gritar, salte de ahí, yo escribiré – me dijo aburrido y molesto.

-No!, seguramente borraras toda la información de la computadora.

-Entonces no te quejes y escribe!

-Kurosaki!

-QUE?

-Solo dame la maldita información!

-BIEN!

Fuera de esa oficina…

-Cada vez que viene Kurosaki-san a la empresa, la oficina de Hitsugaya-san da miedo – dijo atemorizada una secretaria.

-Ya lo creo – comento otra.

-Crees que quieran beber algo?

-Ojala…

-Hace tiempo que no usaba uno de estos – dije en voz alta viendo el uniforme que traia puesto.

* * *

Era una blusa blanca sin mangas y sin botones los tres primeros botones, un lazo negro que iba en vez de esos botones y terminaban como un listón en el pecho, una falda blanca con filos negros que me llegaba unos dedos encima de las rodillas, encima de estos dos, es difícil, no me acuerdo como se llama, si te haces una idea sería como un polo muy ceñido de color negro, con tirantes delgados y no cubre nada en la parte del busto, unas medias negras muy largas y los zapatos negros. (N/A: Para ver este traje, vayan abajo!)

No había cambiado mucho en los 4 años que deje de usar un traje como este, creo que es porque no crecí lo suficiente para no llegar a ser confundida con una alumna de primer año de instituto, acaso tengo cara de niñita inocente?

_Voz del cielo: En este fic si… ^^_

-Cierto, Rangiku me dijo que bajara cuando termine

Salí de mi habitación y baje hasta el primer piso donde vi a la persona que quería encontrar.

-Rangiku – la llame.

-oh! El traje de la maid personal te queda tan lindo!

Rangiku ya no estaba con ropa de calle, si no que ahora tenia puesto el uniforme de una maid normal.

-Etto, cuantas maid hay aquí? – pregunte curiosa.

-70 maids – a esto me refiero cuando hablo del abuso de maids que viven en una mansión pero, pensándolo bien, para una mansión de 8 pisos como esta, creo que es suficiente…

-Y donde están?

-Hay 64 maids, en cada piso hay 8 maids, cada piso tiene 4 pasillos, lo que significa que en cada pasillo hay 2 maids personales limpiando lo que hay a su paso – me explico también con sus deditos.

-Y las 6 sobrantes?

-3 se encargan de la cocina, las otras 2 de la lavandería, y si me preguntas por que yo no estoy en ningún pasillo es porque yo solo limpio esta gran entrada! – empezó a señalar todo el lugar porque justamente estábamos en la entrada de la mansión, algo como la primera sala.

-Ahhh… - bueno aquí no había exageración de maids, ya se deben imaginar de que tamaño es cada piso para que vivan como 72 personas aquí. (contando a Hitsugaya y la maid personal)

Creo que seria buen momento para pedirle ayuda a Rangiku, no?

-etto, Rangiku… - la llame suavemente.

-Quieres ayudarme a limpiar?

-eh… claro – lo admito, yo era una de las muchas personas que les cuesta decir que "No"; pero debo mantenerme calmada, tratare de explicarle la situación mientras la ayudo a limpiar.

Después de "limpiar"…

-Como fue que termine en tu habitación arrastrándote porque estabas embriagada? – me pregunte tontamente cuando ya sabia la respuesta.

-Poque teminanos de lipiar todita la entadaaa, y quise celebalo! – me dijo sonriente echada en su cama casi dormida.

-En realidad solo limpiaste una mesa y quisiste celebrarlo con sake – tenia mis ojos entre abiertos.

Haaa… Al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera le dije algo sobre mi problema, y es porque ella hablaba de varias cosas divertidas e interesantes…, no puedo creer que el pingüinito azul haya…

…Este no es el momento para pensar en pingüinitos!, QUE HARE?, ya pasaron algunas horas y el aun no viene…

-Momo-chaa, mi taichoo no tadara en llegar…

Acaso esta diciendo que mi master llegara pronto?

-Y donde exactamente lo tengo que esperar? – pregunte resignada, tal vez mi master pueda comprenderme…

-En su habitación… solo espéralo allí – me sorprende que haya dicho bien todo.

Rangiku se quedo dormida, deje las botellas de sake de manera ordenada frente a su cama y salí de su cuarto, me encamine al cuarto de mi master y abrí la puerta, estaba oscuro, y como no?, si eran ya casi las 7 en punto, cerré la puerta, encendí la luz y admire su cuarto, no se parecía en nada a la habitación de su abuela, la cambio completamente.

(N/A: Alguien ha visto el tamaño de la habitación completa de tomoyo "sakura card captor", la habitación de hitsugaya es mucho mas grande en este fic! Ó.Ó)

Suspire y empecé a pensar en cómo le diría todo a mi master, pero deje de pensar, me desconecte de mi mente al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse…

* * *

Cuando por fin llegue a mi mansión después de haber estado luchando con Kurosaki, las maids que rondaban el primer piso me saludaron y siguieron con sus labores, me extraño no ver a Matsumoto tirada en el piso, borracha rodeada de botellas y diciendo que celebro por limpiar la entrada.

Supongo que me alegro saber que no se embriago hoy, aunque me parece raro…, ahora solo subí hasta el tercer piso para ir a mi habitación y tirarme a dormir o hacer algo que me relajara.

Abrí la puerta, la luz encendida y me encontré con una delgada silueta, para especificar con un chica.

Una castaña con su cabello recogido vestida como maid personal, por un momento me olvide de que la había contratado como mi maid personal…

Se volteo, tenia sus manos entrelazadas y su cara reflejaba nerviosismo, pero se fue al instante…

-… Muy buenas noches – me saludo con una dulce sonrisa – Soy Hinamori Momo y seré su nueva maid personal – hizo una señal de respeto.

-… - solo asentí y la empecé a mirar fijamente, me perdí en sus orbes color chocolate y esta solo me imito y mantuvimos nuestras miradas.

-Matsumoto te dijo que esperaras aquí? – le pregunte eso e inmediatamente perdimos el contacto visual, creo que me arrepiento de haberlo perdido…

-Si, Master – sin saber porque, una enorme satisfacción llego a mi al escucharla decir eso.

Deje el portafolio que traía en el escritorio, desaflojé mi corbata y me la quite con mi saco para dejarlos a un costado.

Saben, creo que voy a desestresarme de una buena vez…

**Comienza el lemmon n.n (no apta para cardiacas XD)**

-Master, desea algo? – O esas palabras me encendieron o ya estoy loco.

Me gire para verla, y ella aun tenia esa tierna sonrisa…

Dije tierna?, creo si enloquecí y por eso alucine que Matsumoto no se embriago…

-Si – le conteste con voz ronca que la sobresalto.

-Y que es? – me pregunto nuevamente.

Me acerque a ella lentamente – A ti… - le susurre en su oído.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de leve carmín, sus ojos mostraban pena y nerviosismo, y su boca se abría y cerraba sin parar.

La jale de la muñeca para atraerla hacia mi, se tenso completamente cuando sintió mi respiración en su cuello del cual empecé a aspirar el aroma a durazno que desprendía.

_Deliciosa._

-M-m-master – tartamudeo entre un suspiro – yo…

Parecía que iba a replicarme por algo sin embargo, se silencio cuando sintió mi lengua en su cuello, y mis manos fueron recorriendo varias partes de su cuerpo.

Instintivamente se pego mas a mi cuando acaricie su espalda, le quite el lazo negro que traía en su blusa, no vi "mucho" porque llevaba un sujetador, posee mi mano sobre la tela que cubría su senos , ella emitió un quejido muy cerca de mi oreja; y articular cada ruido que salía de su boca comenzaba a excitarme.

Sin que se diera cuenta la estaba llevando cerca de la cama, desabroche la molesta prenda negra que cubría todo su torso, se lo quite rápidamente y lo tire por ahí; quedo en la blusa y falda, solo deseaba desgarrar su uniforme y admirar cada parte de su cuerpo; con la intención procesada en mi mente, la tumbe con algo de brusquedad en la cama pero, antes de eso le quite su moño.

Respiración agitada, hermoso cabello adornando sus facciones, ojos bañados en la oscuridad del placer, labios entreabiertos soltando jadeos; esa imagen hizo que mi miembro comenzara a palpitar, que comenzara a desear con ansiedad estar dentro de ella.

Que me pasaba? No se supone que ella debería ser la que desee con desesperación eso, a este punto cualquiera lo estaría, y ahora yo soy el que lo desea mas que nadie en el mundo, eres diferente Hinamori…

A medida que abría mas su blusa, me encontraba con mas, su piel blanca y fina como la porcelana me invito a saborearla, cosa que hice, parecía un desesperado pero, esta mujer con todas sus facciones me estaba enloqueciendo; me miraba tímida y atentamente, esperaba a ver que era lo próximo que haría y soltó un gemido cuando bese su ombligo, desvió su mirada y mordió su labio inferior.

Le quite su blusa y falda, mire sus piernas, de nuevo había una molesta prenda impidiendo mi perfecta vista, fui bajando sus medias negras mientras veía sus bien contorneados muslos; una vez que quedo únicamente en ropa interior, me dedique a acariciarla.

_Me encanta._

Todo esto era demasiado, comenzaba a extasiarme con solo ver como trataba de aguantar todo el placer que le proporcionaba, pensándolo mejor, también me está fastidiando un poco.

-Quiero… oírte gemir – dije finalmente, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja para después morderla levemente.

Me miro perpleja, sorprendida, avergonzada y mucho mas pero, no podría negarse, son parte de las reglas, ella debía hacer lo que yo quisiera y cuando quiera.

Ya no quería seguir jugando, no quería perder mas el tiempo, sin mas que pensar, le quite el sujetador, admire sus senos que no eran ni pequeños ni grandes, sin cuidado alguno presione uno con mi mano, cabía perfectamente; gimió con sutileza, no me basto, quería hacerla gemir mas fuerte si es posible que gritara hasta del placer.

Acerque mi boca al pecho que estaba libre y comencé a mamarlo como si fuera un bebe, succionaba y lamia su pezón, la otra mano que no hacia nada iba lentamente recorriendo su plano abdomen, dirigiéndose a su intimidad, acaricie su sexo sobre la tela de sus bragas y sentí como esta se humedecía, cole mi mano y con mis dedos comencé a estimular su clítoris.

Sonreí afablemente cuando escuche que la habitación se inundaba en gemidos pero, aun no era suficiente para mi, adentre dos dedos en su intimidad, un fuerte gritillo fue lo que recibí por parte de ella, mis dedos entraban y salían rápidamente haciéndole perder la cordura.

No pudo mas, cerro sus ojos con fuerza, arqueo su espalda, junto sus piernas de golpe y dejo que el orgasmo la consumiera; me separe de ella y vi una imagen mucho mas excitante que antes; me deshice de mi camisa, sentía el calor recorrer mi cuerpo y ya no resistiría mas; envidio al mal nacido que la saboreo mucho antes que yo…

…espera… por que tendría que envidiar?

Abrió sus ojos despacio, se sonrojo fuertemente al ver mi torso desnudo y volvió a desviar su mirada; saben, me parecía algo tierno que se avergonzara tan rápido de todo…

Prácticamente rompí sus bragas haciéndola temblar, de una separe sus piernas, no quería contenerme más, lo haría diferente, hasta que estuviera totalmente satisfecho; era la primera vez que me sentía de esta manera, nunca tuve tantas ganas de poseer a alguna mujer, no hasta ahora, definitivamente ella era _diferente_.

La vista era espectacular, estaba totalmente a mi merced, sentía ya una opresión en mis pantalones, mi pene estaba como una roca, y solo deseaba hundirme en ella, yo mismo desabroche mi pantalón y baje mis bóxers; sus ojos se desmenuzaron al verme _así_, una sonrisa burlona surcó en mis labios, me acomode entre sus piernas y apoye mis brazos al costado de sus hombros.

De una sola estocada me adentre en ella, juro que la sensación era única, era muy estrecha y sentía algo muy raro, como si algo se desquebrajara mas y mas; una lagrima cayo por cada uno de sus ojos, mordía con fuerza nuevamente su labio inferior y sus temblorosas manos se aferraban al edredón y corría el rojo por su entrepierna.

Como no lo pensé antes?..., ella era virgen!, no es como si nunca hubiera contratado a una maid personal virgen ya que de todas maneras no me importaba lo que pasara y simplemente no tenia delicadeza alguna con ellas pero, Hinamori, haberle hecho esto me hace sentirme un maldito desgraciado; aunque ya no tendría que preocuparme de un "_mal nacido_"…

Limpie con cuidado sus lagrimas y me miro fijamente.

-Pronto hare que te sientas mejor – le murmure, y ella solo asintió suavemente.

Empecé a moverme lentamente dentro de ella, tratando de no lastimarla, deseaba moverme de una vez con brutalidad en su interior pero ahora me importaba no lastimarla, cuando vi que volvió como a la normalidad, su pecho empezó a subir y bajar continuamente, sus labios dejaban escapar suspiros y sus orbes se veian ahora bañados en el placer y lujuria.

A partir de ahí, supe que había superado el dolor, y me movía mas fuerte y mas rápido arrancándole varios gemido que ella misma trataba de acallar inútilmente, me fascinaba como se veía en este momento, y me excitaba mucho mas; cada vez que entraba y salía sus paredes vaginales se contraían al tiempo preciso, se sentía bien, mi mente estaba nublada de solo verla y escucharla mientras sentía un inmenso placer en cada fibra de mi ser.

-Ahhh… - era el sonido que retumbaban en mis oídos.

Enterré mi rostro en su hombro, soltando gruñidos y abrazando su cuerpo cada vez mas contra el mío, ella no lo hacia porque solo aferraba sus manos a la sabana pero, se canso llevo sus manos a mi espalda pegando sus senos lujuriosamente a mi pecho.

Estaba cerca de terminar y ella también, sus gemidos pasaron a ser por momentos los gritos de desesperación por más, que tanto esperaba escuchar; enredo sus piernas en mis caderas y su sexo se contraía cada vez mas, de manera suculenta.

No soporte mas, la pegue mas a mi cuerpo y explote dentro de ella, soltó un agudo gemido al llegar a su segundo orgasmo de esa noche, me deje caer en su pecho debido al cansancio que tenia, esa fue la mejor sesión de sexo de toda mi vida, nunca antes me había venido dentro de alguien y esta vez solo lo ocasiono el placer…

_Hinamori Momo, tenía ese algo…_

La mire de soslayo, su piel estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor, sus cabellos alborotados, sus ojos cerrados, y sus pulmones rogaban por aire; de la nada levante mi rostro y lo acerque a su cuello, comenzando a lamerlo nuevamente…

* * *

Como es que termino pasando esto?, no iba a impedirlo?, si iba ser así...

Por que termine disfrutándolo?, por que no dije nada y permití que me tocara?...

Quería contestarme yo misma todas esas dudas pero, fui interrumpida cuando sentí una humedad pasar por mi cuello, abrí mis ojos un poco, y observé su cabello blanco…

_VOZ DEL CIELO~ (O tal vez de LadyDy XD) : Que pasara ahora?, Hitsugaya ha dicho que cree que su nueva maid personal es diferente a las otras, y Hinamori pues, al parecer ya se saco un problemita, cuales serán los otros?_

* * *

**TA DA!**

**Una felicitación?**

**Una critica constructiva?**

**Un tomate o alguna otra fruta que les gustaría lanzar? XD**

**Bueno, este capitulo fue como una introducción por parte de Momo, aclaro que este fic tratara sobre varios temas de prejuicios de la sociedad actual.**

**Ya saben, si tienen alguna duda, se los pido, díganmela!, alguna recomendación?, también!, todo aceptado!**

**Me dejaran un review? :3 ; espero que si T.T  
**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Sin mas me despido…**

**JA NE!**

**(PD: El url es ** google. com. pe /imgres?q=maids+anime&start=88&um=1&hl=es&client=firefox-a&rls= :es-ES:official&biw=1024&bih=497&tbm=isch&tbnid=L0nDZT6-9MwnXM:&imgrefurl= topic/show/264366-charries&docid=EXK84WitY8Wn-M&imgurl= . &w=501&h=800&ei=OC1tT6XqJcnY0QG_q7TnBg&zoom=1 **les ruego que arreglen el link en la barrita, la parte de google…)**


	3. Chapter 3

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contendrá alto contenido de sexual, lemmon (esa es mi meta n.n) si no te sientes cómodo de leer un tipo de fic como este, te pido que por favor te saltees esas partes o simplemente no leas nada. **

**Hi Minna! **

**Que haciendo? ^^**

**Bueno, supongo que están leyendo si vieron mi pregunta ¬¬**

**Etto, dejando eso, WOUW!, veo que les gusto el capi anterior…**

**Que feliz estoy…. Etto, abajo, a lo ultimo están mis respuestas a sus reviews.**

**-AU**

**-Lemmon**

**-Narración en primera persona.**

**Los espero abajo…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a su autor, Tite Kubo!**

* * *

-Entonces, Toushiro?

-Kurosaki… - dije fastidiado – Podrías quitar tus pies de mi escritorio! - le grite molesto, quien demonios se creía para estar de vago en mi oficina! – Y es Hitsugaya!

-Deja de discutir con el incivilizado – A Ichigo le salió una venita en la sien – Cuéntame, Como te fue con tu nueva maid?

-Maldito!, como que incivilizado!

-Cállate! – Tras eso, Ishida solo bufo – …., y?

-Y que? – le pregunte haciéndome el desentendido.

-No te hagas el tonto – se quejo Ichigo.

-Tu nueva maid! Como te fue?

-Ishida, No se supone que venían aquí para trabajar? – pregunte arqueando una ceja.

-En realidad eso fue una mentira para que podamos hablar sobre esto – me respondió, si no tienes nada que hacer aquí pues entonces vete! – Anda, cuéntanos…

-Para que quieren saber? – seguí mirando algunos papeles evitando responder la pregunta.

Porque… que les iba a responder! que fue la mejor sesión de sexo que he tenido hasta ahora?, que de alguna manera mi maid personal me atraía?, que no quería dejar de tocarla a cada momento?; estaba seguro que la segunda respuesta seria totalmente rara para todos pero, en lo que a mi respecta ya todas esas respuestas van como erróneo conmigo.

_Por que ella me parecía diferente?... Tal vez solo sean tonteras mías…_

-Anda, como es? – me pregunto Kurosaki poniendo su cara sobre los papeles que leía.

-Saca tu horrible rostro de mi vista – le gruñí.

-Somos amigos, no? CUENTANOS! – rogo el idiota de Kurosaki.

-Tsk… – molestos – Que quieren saber de ella?

-Su nombre – respondió Ishida rápidamente.

-Hinamori Momo.

-Y? que tal te fue con ella? – acaso no te es suficiente con saber su nombre!

-Estuvo…bien – conteste con simpleza fingiendo indiferencia y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Solo eso? No vas a especificar? – Que quieren? Que les cuente cada movimiento que hice en la cama con ella!

-… – me quede en silencio, no podía contestar … _eso_.

-Por lo menos dinos que hace actualmente.

-Tiene 19 años y estudia en la universidad, no se que carrera así que no preguntes eso.

-Ahhh, pero crees que te sirvió la maid que te eligió Ise-san? – pregunto Ichigo mientras rayaba algunos papeles…

-Pues…solo ha pasado un día y hasta ahora no da indicios de fallas – y espero que no las haya… – Ey! DEJA DE GARABATEAR LAS HOJAS! – Mire a Ichigo que parecía un niño de 3 años!

-Que mal carácter…

-Ya veo, entonces nos va igual – comento Ishida confundiéndome.

-En que? – no entendí.

-Con las maids que nos recomendó Ise-san…

-QUE! Pensé que solo a Toushiro ya le había conseguido una maid personal pero… – Kurosaki se veía entre molesto y sorprendido – A ti también! – señalo a Ishida.

-Esto me pasa por hablar…

-Y como es ella?

-No te la describiré solo diré que tiene 20 años y estudia también.

-No es justo! Ustedes ya tienen a sus maids y yo no!

-Acaso ninguna quería trabajar para ti? – pregunte con burla que lo molesto, pero divirtió a Ishida.

-No es eso!, solo que… todas las maids que son "eficientes" ya no están disponibles.

-Que coincidencia que fuera así cuando tú empezaste a buscar una maid – Ishida lo hizo rabiar.

-maldito… – murmuro Kurosaki, si van a comenzar a pelear váyanse de una vez…

-Ya aparecerá una maid que trabaje para ti – eso espero – Ahora si no tienen nada que hacer aquí, podrían irse? – déjenme trabajar en paz!

-Pues la verdad yo si tenía que entregarte unos papeles – dijo Ishida dándome unos documentos.

-La verdad es que yo solo vine porque estaba aburrido – Ahora entendía porque cuando Matsumoto lo conoció a él dijo que le agradaba… AMBOS SON UNOS VAGOS!

-No tienes una empresa que atender? – le pregunte arqueando una ceja.

-Oh vamos! Tu y yo sabemos que nuestras secretarias hacen un gran trabajo con lo negocios – si era cierto, mis empresas podían sobrevivir solo por mis secretarias por 6 meses pero…

-Pero las secretarias no pueden poner tu firma en los contratos, idiota – lo regaño Ishida quien me robo las palabras de mis pensamientos.

-Pero! Cualquier persona siempre llama para tener una reunión y firmar los papeles! – era cierto…

-Y que pasa si en este momento te llaman a tu oficina y tu no estas! – comenzaron a pelearse frente a mi…

-Ya te dije para eso están las secretarias!, ellas me informaran sobre eso!

-Y si te vienen a buscar personalmente a tu empresa y tu no estas! – Kurosaki se quedo de piedra.

-Este… yo… – Trataba de excusarse.

Por lo general les hubiera gritado por andar peleando por tonterías pero, comencé a distraerme viendo el relog que estaba en mi escritorio. Desde cuando tanto apuro para dejar de trabajar?

_2:40_

Faltan 3 horas y 20 minutos para verla… un momento!, por que yo querría verla?, no es como si ella fuera cautivante para mi… hey no! cautivante? Cautivante!, no, no, no y no!, es imposible…, aunque hace unos momentos admití que me atraía pero que ella me atraiga como un imán…

-ES ALGO IMPOSIBLE! – como demonios termine levantándome de mi asiento para solo gritar…

-Que es imposible? – pregunto Kurosaki, haaa, pasa de todo…

-…

-Estas raro hoy, Hitsugaya – me dijo Ishida – No paras de mirar el relog a cada rato, hace una hora lo hacías, y hace unos segundos también – que hace una hora también!, es oficial creo que estoy enfermo!

_Si tan solo ella no desprendiera tanta…_

* * *

Ha...

Me canse de contar las veces que suspiraba hoy…

Ha…

Recordar todo eso era tan…., NO!, mejor ni acordarme…

_-Master, desea algo? – al momento que pregunte se giro para verme, sentí un tipo de temor invadirme, el me veía de una forma un tanto extraña, pero yo aun seguía sonriendo…_

_-Si – utilizo un raro tono de voz._

_-Y que es? – pregunte suavemente._

_Se acerco lentamente a mi – A ti – susurro en mi oído._

_Retrocedí, sentí mis mejillas arder, abrí mis ojos como platos, y como que a mi?, a mi?, oh no…, el quiere que yo…_

_Trataba de decir algo, tal vez explicarle la "situación", pero solo mis labios se movían sin parar mientras que mi voz no salía._

_Jalo de mi muñeca acercándome a su cuerpo, me estremecí cuando lo sentí aspirar mi cuello, se quedo así por unos segundos hasta que por fin las palabras salían de mi boca._

_-M-m-master – tartamudeaba porque estaba avergonzada por lo que el me hacia – yo…_

_Calle por completo cuando sentí un camino de saliva en mi cuello, me tense, fue aun peor cuando sus manos se empezaron a mover por todo mi cuerpo._

_Me pegue mas a él cuando acaricio mi espalda, deshizo el lazo negro de la blusa, dejando ver mi sujetador, me sentí avergonzada y creo que ni lo noto, no pude evitar soltar un quejido y empezar a jadear cuando puso su mano encima de la tela para estrujarlo levemente._

_Quito la polera negra -muy rápido- la tiro por no se donde, desato mi moño blanco de la cabeza, y me sorprendí cuando me empujo para atrás y caí en una superficie muy suave, ni siquiera me di cuenta en el momento que nos acercábamos a la cama!_

_Me miro por unos minutos, como si estuviera apreciándome, y ahora que lo veía mejor encima mío, el era muy… apuesto…, sus ojos me parecían igual de bellos que las esmeraldas y su cabello era tan blanco como la hermosa nieve, mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse y me sentí rara porque ahora estaba muy cómoda…_

_Algo muy raro…_

_Abrió mi blusa tortuosamente, cada vez que la abría mas, uno de sus dedos hacia contacto con mi piel provocando que me erizara, lo veía como hipnotizada hasta que sus orbes encontraron las mías, lanzo como una mirada fugaz para luego besar mi ombligo, con eso hizo que detuviera mis suspiros y soltara un gemido. A mí, esto…_

_Pienso que está mal…_

_Yo… a mi no me debería gustar esto sin embargo… no estoy haciendo nada para impedirlo, no hago ni un gesto de molestia o algo por el estilo, no lo detenía!, me sentía mal…, sentir placer de esta forma…, cuando ni siquiera siento algo por él, yo…_

_Me estoy entregando a un extraño._

_Tenía una especie de culpa que me devoraba segundo a segundo, con solo eso desvié mi mirada y me mordí el labio inferior, obligándome a callar yo misma, cosa que no funcionaria por mucho tiempo ya que cuando quito mi falda y blusa, bajo su vista hasta mis piernas, mostro un signo de molestia y quito las largas media negras, solo se dedico a acariciarme._

_Sus manos me recorrían por completo, era como si estuvieran esculpiéndome!, su tacto era muy frio, sus manos me daban una sensación placentera de frio sobre mi piel que ardía, no podía mas… _

_-Quiero… oírte gemir – lo escuche y me altere!_

_Tanto que me reprimía para no sentir a la culpabilidad y el me da ese tipo de orden!, no era suficiente con satisfacerse con mi cuerpo?_

_Me quito el sujetador dejando mis senos al descubierto, la pena me invadió como era de esperar pero de seguro tampoco lo noto!, tomo uno de mis senos con fiereza arrancándome un gemido que trate de reprimir débilmente…_

_Yo conocía las reglas muy bien…_

_Cuando bajo su rostro, tal vez mi total falta de inexperiencia no supo decirme lo que mi master haría a continuación, él…, estaba lamiendo, saboreando y succionando!, se sentía muy bien pero…_

_Esto era para mí algo… sucio?, indecente?, yo que sé!, en mi vida me imagine haciendo algo como esto!, y con un total desconocido para mí!, sé que esto lo haría con la persona que amara…_

_Y yo ya la tenía… y por eso sentía la dichosa culpabilidad._

_Ignorando su orden de "gemir", trataba de calmarme, tranquilizarme sin embargo…, cuando su mano que estaba libre empezó a juguetear con mi entrada sobre la tela de la ropa interior, sentí humedad ahí abajo y me avergoncé por ello pero al igual que antes el no lo noto, metió su mano y sus dedos comenzaron a estimularme, los gemidos fluyeron por si solos, resonando en mi mente y habitación ya no podía pararlos._

_Lo vi sonreír, y me pregunte el porqué…, mientras yo sufro por sentir esto… el sonríe?, dos dedos se adentraron en mi intimidad, sorprendiéndome, entraban y salían rápidamente dándome un placer inexplicable, sentí un cosquilleo por mi zona baja, que se incrementaba, era algo muy intenso que me desesperaba._

_Sus dedos seguían moviéndose en mi interior pero, la sensación era diferente ahora, no quería que parara, necesitaba que fuera más rápido, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y junte mis piernas cuando una gran oleada de placer me invadió, un fuerte gritillo salió de mi y la humedad que antes estaba en esa zona se desbordaba._

_Abrí mis ojos lentamente para encontrarme al individuo sin su camisa!, me sonroje fuertemente, las mejillas me ardían! y solo por verlo así…, desvié mi mirada, creo que esto se haría típico…_

_Mirar hacia otro lado para quitar mi rubor…_

_Temblé cuando desgarro mis bragas, y entre en un pánico horrible cuando abrió mis piernas, se deshizo de su pantalón y bajo sus bóxers, abrí mis ojos más de la cuenta al ver su pene, el rubor volvió a mi rostro, y el pánico fue a extremo!, una sonrisa burlona se asomo en sus labios._

_Acaso le parecía divertido mi vergüenza, pena, miedo, pánico, inexperiencia –si es que la conocía- , horror y mucho más? Eso era divertido? Yo creo que no!_

_Se acomodo entre mis piernas y sus fuertes brazos se apoyaron a mis costados, trate de dejar de pensar y desconectarme del universo por unos minutos para no sentir nada, pero el plan fallo cuando sentí que toda su virilidad se adentro en mi, aunque se que esa parte fue rápida yo la tenia presente como un momento muy lento donde un agudo dolor me inundaba, era insoportable y molesto, tanto así que mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza y sin darme cuenta me aferre al edredón, estaba segura de que si no hubiera estado esa tela me hubiera encarnado las uñas yo misma._

_La sangre corría por mis piernas y unas lagrimas salían de mis ojos, el se quedo estático como si estuviera en shock , estaría molesto?, sorprendido? las experimentadas eran mejor para su gusto?, las preguntas rondaban por mi mente, yo de verdad no planeaba hacer esto!, yo… él…. Claro! Él tenia la culpa!_

_No… está claro… que yo tenía la culpa…_

_Cuando salió de ese trance, una de sus manos limpio mis lagrimas con cuidado, me sorprendí y lo mire tratando de saber que pensaba, opinaba y sentía…_

_-Pronto hare que te sientas mejor – esas palabras me calmaron, mi miedo desapareció y ya no hubo pánico alguno, asentí levemente._

_Se movía lentamente haciendo que el dolor se apaciguara, pronto se desvaneció por completo y en su lugar puso al placer nuevamente, mi respiración se hizo más agitada, y salieron mis suspiros, me sentía en la necesidad de pedir más, era una sensación muy extraña pero solo deseaba mas._

_Y sabía que estaba mal que yo deseara más!_

_Como si leyera partes de mi mente, empezó a ir más rápido y más fuerte, trate de reprimir esas enormes oleadas de éxtasis pero fue en vano, aunque tratara o intentara solo gemía y quería rogar por mas, su miembro me llenaba por completa y se sentía muy bien, con cada estocada era como estar a punto de desfallecer._

_-Ahhh – los sonidos que emitía yo me daban vergüenza, esa era la prueba irrefutable que afirmaba de que yo disfrutaba bastante._

_Escondió su rostro en mi hombro, escuche sus gemidos que eran disfrazados por gruñidos, no podía creer que el disfrutara de mí, cuando podía tener a cualquier mujer a sus pies, dejo de apoyarse en la cama y me abrazo mientras seguía moviéndose sin parar, mas seguido, más adentro…, no pude seguir conteniéndome, deje que mi tembloroso cuerpo se aferrara solamente a mi máster, junte mi pecho al de él._

_Mi cuerpo volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo en mi zona baja, cada vez sentía acercarse algo, enrede mis piernas en su cintura y por momentos la penetración se volvía tan profunda que me hacia gritar, su miembro parecía cada vez hacerse más grande en mi interior, una sensación parecida a la de hace rato llego a mi haciéndome soltar un gemido exagerado, el se vino dentro de mi, dejándome toda su esencia que era extremadamente cálida y agradable…_

_Ya no había vuelta atrás…_

HAAAAA! – suspire y jale de mis cabellos lo más fuerte que pude.

No, no mas recuerdos, me sentía una vil traidora!

Haaa….

-Momo! – escuche la voz de Rukia, gire mi cara y me encontré con ella y Orihime, ambas corrían rápido para acercarse a la mesa donde estaba.

Bueno, tal vez hablar con ellas, haga que despeje mi mente…

O tal vez no…

-Podemos? – me pregunto dulcemente Orihime señalando las sillas que rodeaban la mesa.

-A quien mas les daría esos puestos.

-Ohhhh, muchas gracias entonces – dijo Rukia de manera juguetona.

-Por nada! Entonces… les fue bien ayer?

Me miraron un segundo confundidas y luego un foquito brillo sobre la nuca de las dos.

-Estoy segura de que ayer no estuviste enferma, Rukia – Una gotita de sudor se escurría por su frente mientras daba una risita nerviosa.

-Ahh si… es que… – suspiro – Ayer, nii-sama se fue de viaje a Italia, ya saben cómo son las cosas… _"La vida es un negocio"_

-Ahhhh…. – Nii-sama… por que lo llamaba con el sama, acaso no era su hermano?, por que tantas formalidades?

-Se fue a Italia? Por cuanto tiempo? – Orihime parecía preocupada por Rukia.

-Pues… como va todo, puede que se quede allá por…. _masdenuevemeses – _ok! Lo ultimo lo dijo tan rápido que solo entendí…

- POR NUEVE MESES? – preguntamos exaltadas Orihime y yo. Y como no? Tanto tiempo?

-En realidad, yo… dije… Por mas de nueve meses…

-QUE! ESO ES AUN PEOR!

-Lo se pero, no puedo hacer nada, es su trabajo además volverá!, no se quedara alla por mas de 5 años! – Rukia esbozo una sonrisa que reflejaba la seguridad y calma de sus palabras.

-Tienes razón… el definitivamente volverá para ver a su hermana menor – Orihime lucia ya no tan preocupada.

-Mmmm… bueno, si tu estas bien – le dije a Rukia quien asintió feliz, bueno no hay necesida de procuparse por ella, algo que admiro de rukia es su fuerza interior, ahora… – Y tu, Orihime?

-Ahhhh, es que se puede decir que estuve en una entrevista de trabajo y… al mismo tiempo en el trabajo – Como es eso?

-Eh! Pero si tu ya tienes un trabajo de medio tiempo en la veterinaria! – Rukia se quedo perpleja con esa respuesta… espera… tiene razón! Orihime ya tiene trabajo!

-Entonces… ahora trabajas en una veterinaria mejor, no? – si!, eso tenia que ser!

Orihime trabajaba en una veterinaria, porque aparte de que le encantan los animales debe ir acostumbrándose a atenderlos, después de todo es la carrera que llevara toda su vida.

-No, lo explicare… lo que pasa es que hace unos días… –- Orihime se puso a jugar nerviosa con los dedos – Ise-san me llamo para que trabajara como maid personal nuevamente!

-En serio? – pregunte sorprendida al igual que Rukia.

-Si… y me ofrecieron mucho mas dinero que la veterinaria y acepte! – Bueno... a las maids personales les pagan muy bien, mucho dinero diría yo.

-Ahhh… pero trabajas para Ise, no? – Al parecer Rukia vio el punto mas importante de todos.

-N-n-n-noo…

-Eh! Entonces para quien? – claro, porque…

-Para mi master! – ya se que trabajas para… espera! ES HOMBRE?, bueno no debería sorprenderme, ella ya habia trabajado para otros y no le molestaba además… yo también trabajo para un hombre!

-AH! Con que es hombre pero… como se llama? – A Rukia ese hecho tampoco le importaba mucho, total! Orihime sabe lo que hace siempre.

-Ahhh, bueno… Uryuu Ishida – respondió tímidamente.

-Hmmmm…si, creo que ya he oído de el – Rukia puso el índice en su barbilla e hizo los ojos pensativos – No… no se nada de el!

-Etto, la cosa es que por ir a donde el vive para acomodar mis pertenecías y todo lo demás, tuve que faltar a mis clases ayer.

-Si es asi… – Rukia poso su mirada en mi, y cambio sus facciones a una dulce – Y momo? Que hiciste ayer sin nosotras?

PLACK!

Quería desaparecer para evitar esa pregunta, si Rukia y Orihime se enteraban de que yo era una maid personal de nuevo, iban a deducir rápidamente todo…

-Mmmm… Momo por que de la nada te ves tan pálida? No me digas que… – que? – Que por fin te decidiste de hacer travesuras con Hamazura – Oh por kami! No puedes nombrar a mi pareja cuando de varias maneras lo engañe!

-No! yo nunca! N-n-n-no…

-Momo te ves muy mal – Tu crees, Orihime?

-Que hiciste ayer? – me pregunto nuevamente Rukia, ahhhh… ojala existiera el ratón que instantáneamente te coma la lengua!

-Trabaje…. – calma! Calma momo!

-Pero tu no tienes trabajo, Momo, y no lo digo porque no puedas hacer nada bien – no era necesario decir eso… – es solo que tu tienes mucho dinero ahorrado y te mantienes muy bien con eso.

-Ya lo se pero, simplemente quise trabajar…

-De que?

-Pues… en una cocina – será creíble?

-Eres mala mintiendo! – me dijeron las dos, si ya lo se…, ni sirvo para mentir…

-Anda… ningún trabajo es malo! – Rukia me alentó, bueno… ella es mi amiga, no?

-Descuida, no puede ser tan malo – es que…

-Estoy trabajando como… - Kami por favor, te lo ruego!, Sálvame! – maid personal…

-Ehhh! Igual que yo! – Si Orihime pero, el problema es que… - Oye espera! Ese trabajo no es nada malo…

Rukia me sonrió…

-Tienes razón, no hay nada… – La sonrisa de Rukia se esfumo con sus palabras, muy bien!, Hora de huir!

Me levante de la silla, iba a tomar todas mis cosas hasta que…

-Espera! – la voz tétrica de Rukia me hizo parar en seco y también hizo que del miedo me volviera sentar – Tu…, hubo una vez que nos dijiste que solo trabajarías para los Hitsugaya.

Kami… por que eres cruel conmigo?

-Y eso que tiene? – Orihime se mostro confundida.

-Solo hay un Hitsugaya en el mundo que yo conozco… - Kami eres tan cruel… - Solo porque tiene que ver con el trabajo de Nii-sama y es conocido por ser muy joven y tener varias empresas…

-Y eso que tiene que ver? – Ahhhh… Ojala Rukia fuera igual de despistada que Orihime…

-No te acuerdas lo que nos conto hace años Momo? – quien me mando a hablar hace años…

-Creo que el nieto de la señora de la cual trabajaba se iba a quedar con todas las empresas…

-Exacto! Ahora repite las 4 primeras palabras que dijiste.

-Eh? Etto, eran "Creo que el nieto…"? – Rukia asintió – Pero aun no…

-Repite la ultima palabra – le dije a Orihime quien al parecer tardaría horas en darse cuenta del problema.

-Otra vez? – pregunto fastidiada – nieto…

De pronto vi como Orihime abría sus ojos despavorida y empezaba a balbucear.

-Ya se dio cuenta – dije arrepentida.

-Parece que si!, ahora explícame todo, por favor. – me pidió mejor dicho me ordeno Rukia.

-Esta bien… - dije viendo como Orihime aun seguía diciendo incoherencias – Yo acepte ser su maid personal sin ponerme a pensar en que tendría que hacer ese tipo de cosas y entonces cuando trate de explicarle, el ya estaba… - Sentía mis ojos llorosos y mi voz se hacía cada vez más débil.

Orihime me miro con suma preocupación y Rukia se mantenía seria.

-Momo, debiste haberte ido cuando te pusiste a pensar todo eso!

Frote mi mano en mis ojos, no iba a llorar después de todo fue mi culpa.

-No pude, después de eso me di cuanta de que si me iba estaría siendo una irresponsable porque si yo acepte se supone que sabia a lo que me sometía!

-Bueno creo que no deberías andar triste por haber hecho eso... – me dijo Rukia rascando su mejilla – digo, algún día lo ibas a hacer.

-No estoy triste por eso! Solo estoy molesta! – Ambas se extrañaron.

-Molesta?

-Y lloras por la cólera que sientes? – me pregunto Rukia con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Si!

-Eso es raro – Orihime apoyo sus codos en la mesa.

-No lo es… - por supuesto que no! – Es solo que… yo quería que mi primera vez, fuera especial…

-Awww – dijo Rukia con estrellitas en los ojos – Tu eres tan tierna.

-Ah era por eso…

-Si…

-Espera! Y Hamazura sabe de esto? – Rukia se alarmo y a mi también de solo pensar eso.

-No y por eso estoy también frustrada.

-Ahhh… Ahora si entiendo todo el problema – Orihime se quedo pensativa.

-Recién? –nos preguntamos Rukia y yo.

-Que malas! – se quejo – No le dirás?

-No puedo hacer eso! Digo, el sabe que yo fui una maid personal y también sabe lo que hace ese tipo de maid con su master, pero yo le dije que trabajaba para una mujer y no hacia nada de eso.

-Y? – me pregunto Orihime.

-Se refiere a que cuando su novio quiso llegar al siguiente nivel, ella le dijo que no estaba preparada para eso y no tenía nada de experiencia en ese ámbito, y como quería asegurarse de que sea especial se tomo su tiempo, aun saliendo con él por casi 3 años no hace nada y por eso se siente terriblemente mal por haber hecho eso con otro hombre que no haya sido Hamazura – WOUW! Rukia fue muy breve y concisa.

-Ohhh, pero no fue tu culpa!

-Si lo fue! No intente detenerlo ni nada!

-Eso si te friega – Gracias por recalcármelo, Rukia.

-Miren…, solo quiero que no le digan nada de esto a Shiage, si el se entera se molestara y romperá conmigo y yo… lo amo y no quisiera que eso pase.

Eso es cierto, no podía imaginar mi vida sin Hamazura Shiage, el era muy especial, se preocupa por mi siempre, me apoya siempre y trata de pasar todo el tiempo posible conmigo, la verdad es que lo amo mucho y me hubiera gustado entregarme a Él, la persona que decidió esperarme hasta el fin del mundo…

-Descuida, yo no diré nada – Los ojos de Orihime me mostraron comprensión absoluta, y claro que me comprendía, ella comenzó a trabajar como maid personal a los 16, su bien formado cuerpo la ayudo bastante aunque solo lo hacía cuando no tenía un empleo que le gustara, así que la cantidad de dinero que le ofrecen en este momento debe ser mucho para que ella acepte.

-Yo tampoco – Rukia me mostro su sonrisa maternal, era muy buena siempre.

-Gracias!

-Oigan, ahora que lo pienso si ustedes son maids personales...significa que tal vez se encuentren en algunas fiestas donde sus masters tendrán que ir, no?

-Ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón! – Orihime se emociono – Momo, no estas feliz? Tal vez nos veamos mas seguido!

-Si, por supuesto! – le respondí con una sonrisa.

-No es justo! – escuchamos el grito de Rukia – Ustedes tal vez se encuentren seguido y se diviertan sin mi… - se mostro pensativa – Ya se! Que tal si yo me convierto en una maid personal! – dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Orihime y yo abrimos los ojos como platos, No! Eso seria una mala idea!, Si su hermano se enteraba de que ella quería trabajar como maid personal la encerraría de por vida en su habitación!, Si algo era muy seguro era que su nii-sama era un super sobreprotector! Y con eso me refiero a que era un desquiciado con su hermana, imagínense ningún novio hasta los 30!

-No, no y no!

-Por que?, solo tengo que llamar a Ise y me busca a alguien que necesite una maid personal y listo!

-Si pero tu hermano…

-El está de viaje tal vez nunca se entere!, y solo trabajare como maid por tiempo que este de viaje, ya tengo todo planeado!

-Pero… Rukia, si te toca ser maid personal de un hombre tendrás que… - trato de convencerla Orihime.

Oh Kami! Y si su nii-sama se enteraba de que trabajo como maid personal por nosotras, de seguro nos mataría!

-Ya lo se! Pero, yo ya tengo experiencia en eso – nos dijo sonrojada y con una sonrisa picara.

No puedo creerlo, donde quedo la protección de su nii-sama…

-Pero, Rukia…

-Momo, voy a ser una maid personal solo por ustedes, además se ve que es un trabajo fácil!

-Es fácil pero tú hermano, si descubre todo esto…

-Descuida, solo se enterara si alguien le habla sobre mí, y nadie que conversa con mi hermano me ha visto, a las únicas fiestas publicas a las que he ido fueron 2 y tenia 10 o 13 años, en teoría nadie me reconocerá!

-Se tomo el tiempo de pensar todo – Orihime estaba con una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

-Aun así, yo creo que…

-Momo, no puedes opinar mucho, recuerda lo que hiciste ayer – Ahhh… tiene razón, yo no tengo derecho de hablar!

-No nos harás caso de todas maneras, verdad? – pregunto Orihime.

-Sí, no les hare caso – Rukia respondió sonriente.

-Haaa… Yo me voy! – dije levantándome de mi asiento – Tengo que aprovechar cualquier momento libre para hacer mis trabajos! – Ósea tení horas para estudiar.

-Te acompañamos! – dijeron las 2 sonrientes.

-Soy maid personal, ya no vivo en mi casa!

-ohhh cierto – dijo Rukia con su carita de perrito agonizando.

-Ahh yo tampoco ya no vivo en mi casa, vivo con mi master! – dijo Oriihime alarmada, seguramente dándose cuenta del poco tiempo que tendrá ahora – Me voy! Nos vemos!

-Ehhh! – Rukia vio como Orihime salía del comedor disparada.

-Nos vemos, Rukia! – le dije antes de hacer lo mismo que Orihime.

-No quiero quedarme sola! – escuche el deprimente grito de Rukia.

* * *

_5:00_

Muy bien, ya tengo que irme, mire lo que había delante mío y vi a Kurosaki y a Ishida, ellos seguían peleándose y discutiendo sobre papeles, firmas, secretarias y otras tonterías, mientras ellos discutían yo leía y firmaba algunos contratos, me pare, guarde algunos folders en mi portafolio y me acerque a la puerta para abrirla.

-A dónde vas, Toushiro?

-Es Hitsugaya para ti y ya son las 5, tengo que irme.

-Eh? Por que tanto apuro? – Como te odio Kurosaki!

-Ya son las 5? Mierda, ya tengo que estar en la mansión! – Con tu maid?

-Yo ya me voy – le avise a Ishida quien recogía sus cosas a la velocidad de la luz y a Kurosaki que nos veía confundido.

-Que aburrido! – se quejo Kurosaki, en serio…. No tienes algo que hacer!

-Tsk… ADIOS! - le grite eso y me fui, mis secretarias me miraron confundidas.

-Va a dejar al joven Kurosaki y al joven Ishida en su oficina? – Al parecer mi secretaria solo se preocupo por mi oficina.

-Ishida se va en un momento y Kurosaki pues ya se ira cuando se aburra mas de lo que esta – conteste rápidamente, queria estar en mi casa o mansión como sea, solo para…

-Espere, Hitsugaya-san! – otra secretaria me interrumpió, Habla de una vez! – Kurosaki lo llamo pero no le avise porque estaba con sus colegas.

-Kurosaki? Pero si Kurosaki esta… - señale mi oficina.

-No, no ese Kurosaki. Yo hablo de la señorita Karin – Ahhhhh…

-Que tiene?

-La señorita quiere que la llame con urgencia – urgencia? Para que?

-Ah ya veo, eso es todo?

-Quiere llevarse los dulces que Ukitake-san le trajo? – pregunto una secretaria embobada.

Mire una canasta llena de dulces y una gotita de sudor apareció en mi nuca, por que siempre me trataba como si fuera un niño?

-Tampoco los puedo dejar aquí – me resigne, cogí la canasta y salí del gran edificio para subir a mi auto.

Todo el camino me la pase pensando en ella, por que?, como diablos voy a saber yo!, yo soy el mas confundido sobre esto!, aun recuerdo perfectamente su voz y su suave piel…

ESTOY LOCO!

No, no eso es solo que esa vez, la sensación que me recorrió fue diferente, no era como las otras, no…

Se sintió mucho mejor que con las otras!

Y tal vez sea eso lo diferente, si… _debe ser eso_.

Llegue a mi casa, abrí la reja luego la puerta y por fin!, _libre de trabajo y estrés!_

-TAICHO! – Apareció Matsumoto con una botella de sake.

_O tal vez no…_

-Matsumoto, haaa… no vale la pena!

-Buenos tardes, Hitsugaya-sama! – se acerco una maid sonriente – Desea que me lleve a Rangiku-san a su habitación?

-No, sho no quiedo id a la habitation!

-Si por favor! – dije, La maid se llevo arrastrando a Matsumoto quien me gritaba "Malo, altanero, malhumorado, ingrato" y otras tonterías mas.

La ignore y subí las escaleras, llegue al tercer piso y me encamine a uno de los pasillos, divise a una figura delgada, cada vez que me acercaba mas y mas la veía mejor, ahí estaba ella frente a la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Muy buenas tardes, master! – Hinamori hizo una reverencia para después sonreír.

Yo solo asentí como hacia siempre y abrí la puerta, deje que pasara ella primero, me agradeció por eso y después yo cerré la puerta, hice lo mismo que siempre hago, sobre la mesa deje el portafolio en una mesa y desaflojé mi corbata.

-Ano… _Master, se le ofrece algo?_ – me pregunto tímidamente.

La mire fijamente, ella sonreía con sus mejillas sonrosadas…

_Definitivamente a ti, Hinamori._

_VOZ DEL CIELO~ (O tal vez de LadyDy XD) : Oh, Hinamori super enamorada?, Hitsugaya confundido supuestamente con una tontería suya?, llamada urgente de Karin?, Rukia será una maid personal?, su hermano la mataría o encerraría? Que será?_

* * *

**Uhhhh! Ok! Si, lo sé, me demore mucho en este capi aunque no sea la gran cosa ¬¬'**

**Es que estuve ocupada pensándome de nuevo la trama de otro fic ;) que por cierto tardo mucho en actualizar u.u**

**Pero, aunque este capi para mi no sea mucho espero que hayan quedado saciados o algo asi!**

**Me sorprendo de mi misma por no haber actualizado antes pero, pues así son las cosas. Últimamente muchas cosas del colegio y bla bla bla.**

**Agradezco a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo para dejar un review!**

**Tierna Orfelina: Ufff, me sacaste un gran peso de encima! ;) Es que pensé que habia escrito mal yo y pues ya me estaba renegando a mi misma XD sobre esa idea pues no se… yo las historias ya las tengo hachas en mi cabeza, si no, no las subiría a FF ñ.ñ en fin, vas a subir un fic? *O* Entonces esperare con ansias tu fic ;)**

**xHinamoriKunx : hacerte sangrar la nariz? O.O oh de nada XD jaja y no te preocupes no creo que shiro sea un bastardo en esta historia! (o no hasta ahora…) ku, ku, ku…**

**Allison: ok! Tu perdóname por mi falta de rapidez en actualizar! Ohhh… jeje me gusta que entren ansiosas por leer mi fic! XD**

**xxxTEKIMU-CHANxxx : Wouw! Se puede decir que te encanto! XD gracias por leer y perdona la demora :3**

**blackmoon9631 : Ummm, incluir otras parejas?, por supuesto que si! Pero no creo que con esas parejas haya lemon u.u no me viene inspiración pervertida con otras parejas XD**

**En fin…. Gracias a los lectores silenciosos, a los que dejan review, a los que me ponen en favoritos, a todos lo que leen! :) **

**Muy bien!, como ya escribí capi para este fic, me voy con el siguiente…**

**JA NE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contendrá alto contenido de sexual, lemmon (esa es mi meta n.n) si no te sientes cómodo de leer un tipo de fic como este, te pido que por favor te saltees esas partes o simplemente no leas nada. **

**HI MINNA! (con un super escudo cubriéndola de tomates y otros vegetales que se puedan lanzar facilmente)**

**Jejeje, si… lo se… de seguro alguno tienen ganas de maltratarme por no haber actualizado este fic en bastante tiempo.**

**Y están en todo su derecho u.u**

**Pero, alégrense que ya les hice un nuevo capi :3**

**-AU**

**-Lemmon**

**-Narración en primera persona.**

**Los espero abajo…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a su autor, Tite Kubo!**

* * *

-Moooo…. – me queje – Yo no necesito probar que sería una buena maid personal!

Estoy molesta, fastidiada y colérica supongo, yo sé hacer bien las cosas, Ise lo sabe perfectamente! Y aun así quiere que lo pruebe, haaa… qué más da! Aparte es su trabajo que todo esté bien y no haya ningún problema, solo será un día y será para demostrar mi potencial, no? Después podre trabajar como una verdadera maid personal y ahora que lo pienso… Donde vivirá la tal Hiyori?

Mire hacia todos lados, luego a la dirección que decía en el papel, yo realmente era pésima cuando se trataba de direcciones, aun si me decían que a una calle y luego a la derecha, yo me perdía, haaa… ya se hacía tarde! tendré que correr! (aunque no me gusta) comencé a correr a cualquier lugar, estaba por doblar en una esquina, tal vez ya estaba cerca y solo tendría que...

PROCK!

-Tsk…Cuidado enana! – escuche decir del hombre con el cual me había chocado. El era muy alto o yo era más bajita de lo que imaginaba porque me parecía un poste comparado conmigo.

Tenía ojos color miel y… cabello anaranjado? Que raro color de cabello y… hey! Espera…!

-NANI!? – un "cuidado" bastaba pero él... – COMO ME LLAMASTE!?

-Acaso eres sorda, enana? – Como se atrevía!?

-Tú…! – que rabia tengo! Nadie se mete con Kuchiki Rukia! – cabello de zanahoria! – qué gran insulto!

-NANDATO!?

-Tú… tú tuviste la culpa por no ver por donde ibas!

-Yo caminaba muy tranquilo hasta que tú te chocaste! Enana endemoniada… – mascullo lo último.

-Maldit… - mi celular empezó a sonar, era una llamada de Ise, de seguro iba a regañarme por la demora que ya tenía – Hmph, no tengo mucho tiempo como para perderlo con alguien como tu – le dije para hacerlo a un costado y seguir caminando, se gano mi desprecio!

-Tsk, gomen y la próxima vez ten cuidado – le escuche decir mientras el también seguía su camino, espera, él se disculpo?

Voltee a verlo un momento, y bufe – lo tendré – dije para contestar el celular.

-_Rukia, donde te has metido? Hiyori te está esperando._

_-_Go-gomen… es que, pues no se orientarme muy bien que digamos…

-_Haaa…_ – suspiro – Por donde estas?

-Ah pues por – miro su alrededor – ah estoy en…

* * *

Reconozco que fue muy… no, demasiado ofensivo llamarla enana, pero es que andaba de malas toda esta semana! Realmente era tan difícil conseguir una maid personal!?, realmente era difícil conseguir a una chica eficiente que solo te pregunte por tus necesidades!? (y las cumpla obviamente ¬¬), REALMENTE ES DIFICIL QUE CUMPLAN LAS REGLAS!?

-…. – ella ni siquiera contestaba!

Sonaba como a "ocupado", de seguro estaba hablando con alguien.

Recién salía de mi "pacifico" hogar donde no tenía nada que hacer, ni siquiera tenia un buen tema de conversación con Yuzu quien me preguntaba ciertas cosas que incomodaban… estaba aburrido! No había con quien conversar por aquí, por donde yo vivo… con Hiyori que vive a unas cuadras? No gracias! No quiero tener huesos rotos por semanas! De que tendría que hablar con ella? Además, no es solo por eso, sino que también, ahora con su embarazo tenía una actitud que realmente… me abrumaba!

Ya habían pasado unos minutos, de seguro Nanao…

-_Kurosaki Ichigo… ahora para que llamas? _

-Eh, ah pues yo quería saber si ya conseguiste a alguien para… ya sabes…

-_Oye, tú realmente no tienes nada que hacer, no?_ – suspiro – _Llevas así toda la semana! Yo tengo cosas que hacer, sabes!_

-Es que no puedo creer que no haya nadie eficiente!

-_Ten un poco de paciencia, Kurosaki_ – su voz se volvió un poco maliciosa? Me dio un escalofrió como si estuviera advirtiéndome de algo malo o como si ya hubiera hecho algo malo – _Tal vez, mañana ya tengas a tu nueva maid personal._

-En serio?

-Si – dijo firmemente – las probabilidades son muy altas.

* * *

Orihime de seguro ya se fue y si no es así, seguramente se volvió invisible! Rukia sigue con su plan de ser maid… Bueno, al parecer tendré que irme derechita a la mansión Hitsugaya, las clases se pasaron volando, creo que esa fue mi impresión ya que la mayor parte del tiempo, me la pase en mi cabeza… pensando qué? Ni idea! Últimamente es como si durmiera con los ojos abiertos, será?

Sumida nuevamente en mis pensamientos seguí caminando…

-Momo...

… oh! Hoy día explicaron algo del tema pasado!

-Momo…!

… no hay de otra, tendré que estudiar una vez que llegue!

-Momo!

Si no logro entender ese tema, no podre aprobar y…

-MOMO! – no sé si fue ese grito tan fuerte que rompe tímpanos o el zarandeo quien me alejo de mi mente.

Levante mi cabeza, me tope con unas profundas orbes verde olivo, parpadea unas cuantas veces, cabello rubio osucuro despeinado, piel bronceada…

-Shiage… - susurre casi creyendo que era un sueño dorado – SHIAGE! – por la felicidad grite su nombre y me colgué de su cuello – Te extrañe mucho – dije aspirando su cuello, llenándome de su aroma cítrico.

Shiage estudiaba en otra ciudad, no lo veía muy seguido, siempre tratábamos de estar juntos, pero cada uno tiene momentos libres y no siempre coinciden, además viajar de ciudad a otra da flojera y cansa, realmente las relaciones a distancia son duras…

-Yo también – contesto con voz dulce, abrazándome – bakka, en que estabas pensando?

-Eh? – me separe un poco para verlo a los ojos – A que te refieres? – pregunte confundida.

-No tienes remedio – me dijo vacilando – te llamaba hace un rato, varias veces y tu no me hacías caso! Caminabas de largo, ignorándome – decía moviendo sus brazos graciosamente.

Reí nerviosa con una gota de sudor en mi nuca – Gomen, últimamente ando muy distraída - mire a mi alrededor – que hago aquí? – hace unos minutos estaba en la universidad y ahora…

-Como que, que haces aquí? – arqueo una ceja – Tu siempre tomas el metro para ir a tu departamento – me miro divertido.

-Ah… la costumbre – tan solo hace unos días "vivo" en otro lugar que me confundí y vine aquí, al metro!

-Como que "costumbre"? – otra vez arqueo una ceja – Acaso ibas a otro lugar? – pregunto en tono posesivo.

Ah, sí supieras… otra vez reí nerviosa – Como crees? – él no sabía que ahora pasaba la noches en una mansión y si se enteraba lo que hacía ahí… No! No correré el riesgo – Solo lo dije porque si!

-De verdad? – pregunto acercando su rostro más al mío, mirándome con esos ojos tan penetrantes que intimidan y te hacen gritar la verdad.

-S-si – dije volteando mi cara, mire al metro que estaba a punto de salir – Nee, vamos! – lo tome de la mano para entrar al metro.

A ver… Mi master llegaba a casa a las 6 o una media hora después también, hoy salí temprano porque tenía pocos cursos… son las 2…

Ok! Máximo 3 horas y media estaré con Shiage!

* * *

-Tren… trencito… tren, tren, tren… – cantaba encaminándome a la estación, faltaba bastante – tren, trencito… – genial! Mi nuevo solo que me llevara al mundo del espectáculo, me ganare el premio a la mejor canción del año xD

-Hime-chan! – mi nombre resonó en mis oídos.

-Chizuru-chan! – salude con mi mano alegremente a la peliroja.

-Ah! Orihime – Tatsuki salió de la tienda de animales, ahora que lo pienso, que hago por aquí? Ah si… también se puede pasar por aquí para llegar más rápido a la estación.

-Hime-chan, creí que ya no te vería nunca más! – dijo Chizuru viéndome de pies a cabezas – Pero veo que me equivoque – se tiro a mí muy feliz para molerme los huesos en un abrazo de oso.

-Ah… s-si, por-por…! – Kami… me falta el oxigeno!

-Oi, la estas matando! – Tatsuki la separo de mí.

-Arigato – suspire, un poco mas y ya no vivía para contarlo.

Unos fuertes ladridos, chillidos y aullidos hicieron que viera a través de la ventana.

-Wow! Hay mucho cachorros – dije embobada viendo a uno muy pequeño pero esponjoso – Se que antes habían varios, pero solo tuvieron que pasar unos días para que se duplicaran.

-Sí, es que nos dieron varios – dijo Chizuru contemplándolos con suma dulzura.

-Era traerlos o los sacrificaban – abrí mis ojos como platos.

-Como podrían matar a creaturas tan tiernas? – pregunte con enojo y tristeza.

-También pensé lo mismo, lo raro es que varios tienen pedigree y aun así querían deshacerse de ellos envés de venderlos.

-En serio? – pregunte sorprendida – Tampoco querían regalarlos?

-No lo sé, pero… - Chizuru ya estaba dentro de la tienda jugando con los cachorritos – Pronto los venderemos, ya hasta subimos fotos de ellos en la internet, es cuestión de tiempo para que suene el teléfono – dijo Tatsuki sonriente.

-Que bien – toque el vidrio con la yema de mis dedos, dándome cuenta de algo – Ah! Ya vendieron a la cotorra virola!

A Tatsuki se le formo una venita en la sien – Orihime… por última vez – una aura negra la cubrió por completo – QUE NO ERA VIROLA!

* * *

-No te sorprende?

-Qué? – pregunte leyendo el papeleo.

-Que kurosaki no haya venido – dijo Ishida el asiento vacío.

-Mejor – dije cambiando de hoja – De esa manera término más rápido.

-Tienes razón – dijo él cogiendo también unos documentos.

Ninguno decía nada, yo me aburría mientras leía esos papeles, tenía ganas de largarme a mi casa, tirar los documentos al escritorio, quitarme este caro y fino traje, y… que mas?

Que otra cosa tendría yo que hacer en mi casa? Prefería estar en la oficina ya que en esa mansión solo estaban la maids, Matsumoto y Hinamori… ahhh! Hinamori…

-Oye...

-Hmmm?

-Podrías pasarme ese lapicero? – señalo un pequeño bote negro lleno de marcadores, plumones y un solo lapicero.

-Ten – se lo extendí.

-Arigato… - dijo para después escribir algo en la hoja.

-Oye…

-Qué? – me pregunto concentrado.

-Que estas escribiendo? – pregunte dejando de leer y tratando de ver esa hoja.

-No estoy escribiendo… - Ishida dejo el lapicero en el escritorio – Estaba dibujando – me mostro un perro perfectamente dibujado.

-Por que hiciste esa tontería? – una venita broto en mi sien.

-Es que leí este papel e inmediatamente supe que no era importante – lo dejo sobre el escritorio – puedes leerlo y comprobar que es verdad.

Lo leí y en efecto, no era importante, pero aun así…

Suspire… no dije nada y comencé a leer nuevamente los otros papeles.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en un silencio que lo incomodaba a él en cierta manera…

-Oye…

-Hmmm? – dije algo exasperado.

-No crees que la oficina esta mas silenciosa de lo normal? – me pregunto de forma seria.

-Estamos hablando, así que no hay silencio – conteste de forma inmediata, esperando a que se diera cuenta de mi indirecta de "Cierra el pico y déjame trabajar".

Otra vez, por fin reino el silencio sepulcral…

Pasaron varios minutos y cada vez me aburría mas, sentía que faltaba algo…

-Oye…

-Hmmm?

-La oficina esta aburrida sin Kurosaki, no?

Sehhhh, ya sé que faltaba o mejor dicho, me acorde de quien faltaba para que Ishida se callara por unos malditos minutos…

* * *

-De verdad no tenias que ir a otro lugar? – me pregunto por enésima vez, Shiage.

-Ya te dije que no! – le grite molesta metiendo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de mi departamento.

-Ya, ya – hizo como si me diera aire con sus manos – cálmate, no quería molestarte.

-Está bien… - dije entrando – Pasa…

-Ahhh que bueno es estar en casa – dijo tirándose en uno de los sillones, en el mas grande.

-No es tu casa – sonreí y me acerque a él – es la mía.

-Sí, pero – me jalo de la muñeca haciendo que cayera justa al lado suyo – si yo viviera en esta ciudad – acerco su rostro al mío – estoy seguro que viviría contigo – susurro cerca de mis labios.

-Lástima que no vives aquí – dije de forma juguetona poniendo mi dedo índice en su boca y separándome un poco de él.

-Es una pena – rio, siguiéndome parte del juego – de seguro estaría siempre contigo – se acerco mas a mí.

-Y estarías vigilándome todo el tiempo – me aleje riendo.

-Por que lo haría? – se acerco – si a distancia te tengo mucha confianza – me acorralo contra el apoyabrazos del sofá – por que de cerca no la tendría?

Lo que me dijo me lastimo en cierta forma, yo no le estaba siendo sincera, yo realmente debería estar en otro lugar aunque tengo hasta las cinco, pero… no le dije la verdad! Y yo nunca le guardo secretos, para que una relación funcione, no deben haber secretos…

-Es bueno que me tengas confianza – dije con una sonrisa forzada dándole un dulce beso.

Aunque, si yo le digo TODO a él, de seguro se decepcionaría, no? Me sentía fatal, me sentía toda una…!

-Te amo – dijo separándose lentamente y me sonrió de forma muy dulce.

Perdóname…

-Y-yo también – trate de no tartamudear, me miro extrañado un rato, pero luego volvió a sonreír.

Me abrazo de forma posesiva y beso mi mejilla, luego mi nariz y así siguió…

Sentí su tibio aliento en mi cuello, lo que provoco que me estremeciera, aferre mis manos en sus fuertes brazos y temblé por varios segundos, él no lo noto y si lo hizo, no le importo. Fue bajando lentamente los delgados tirantes de mi polera mientras acariciaba suavemente mi pierna, se quedo haciendo eso por tortuosos segundos hasta que, con un camino de besos fue bajando.

No me sentía cómoda en lo absoluta, quería alejarlo, pero por qué? No lo sé, tenía miedo cada vez que él me tocaba de esa forma, llegábamos muy lejos y justo antes de que observara mas que mi ropa interior, lo detenía, lo empujaba, me cubría con lo primero que encontraba y… por qué? Porque tenía miedo, pero ahora, que yo ya experimente eso…

No lo entiendo, siento miedo, sus besos me fascinan cuando son en mis labios -aunque no dejo que se profundizen-, sin embargo, si sus besos son en mi piel, me aterran y siempre pensé que era por el estúpido miedo de perder mi virginidad! Era porque siempre supe que dolería! Ese era el miedo! Y aun así, en este momento, quiero apartarlo, no quiero que él me toque, no quiero que él sepa que me entregue a otro y creyera que no lo quería a él, pero no es solo eso, siento que no debería hacer esto con Shiage.

Irónico… el tacto de un extraño me fascino, mi cuerpo se desesperaba por las caricias de mi master, pero si se trata de Shiage, el hombre que amo, su tacto me asusta y mi cuerpo quiere huir de inmediato.

-Sh-shiage… - trate de detenerlo solo con llamarlo.

No se detuvo, es mas, fue bajando las tiras cada vez más, separaba mis piernas poco a poco, con mis manos trate de alejarlo suavemente pero, eso no ayudaba, al contrario, me apegaba mas a él, no iba a soportarlo mas, como si el mínimo contacto con él me cortara lo empuje y mientras lo hacía no pude evitar gritarle.

Su rostro se veía en desconcierto, de un modo u otro, lo entendía.

-Go-gomen – se disculpo apenado y bajando la mirada.

No… no te disculpes… si lo haces solo me sentiré peor…

-Esta bien – dije avergonzada casi en susurro mirando hacia otro lado.

Nos quedamos en total silencio, cuando sentí sus ojos posarse en mi, volví a encararlo, me le acerque y lo abrasé.

-Perdóname, tú – le dije tristemente - Aun tengo miedo…

-Mas de dos años de esta forma y aun tienes miedo – me dijo casi en tono molesto?

Apoyo su frente en la mía y sonrió.

-No importa – dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero su rostro se volvió serio y decidido – cuando te entregues a mí, quiero que sea porque realmente quieras y no porque te sientas presionada.

Me sonroje fuertemente y mire hacia otro lado, mi cabeza seguía en la misma posición, junta y frente a la suya, solamente mis ojos dejaron de verlo, realmente podía dudar en que no debía entregármele a él?

Todos siempre me habían dicho lo mucho que me apreciaba, ellos tenían razón, Shiage siempre me lo demostraba, me hacía sentir muy importante para él, nunca me lastimaría.

Sonreí inconscientemente.

_El prometió nunca lastimarme._

-Quieres ir a comer? – pregunto dejando el tema en el olvido.

-Ohh pues… - mire la hora, 3:30 – que sea rápido!

-Por que? – pregunto confundido, que tonta soy!

-Porque tengo que hacer un trabajo después – conteste rápidamente.

-Yo te ayudar… - y antes de que él termine esa frase, lo interrumpí.

-No es necesario – se extraño – Es un trabajo grupal! – le grite escondiendo mi desesperación.

-No que no tenias que ir a otro lugar? – pregunto fastidiado.

-Es que… - piensa Momo, piensa! – quería pasar tiempo contigo porque… sabia que tú me dirías que solamente fuera a hacer el…trabajo – dije casi como si fuera mas una pregunta.

Me vio no muy convencido para después bufar – Te creeré – dijo mas como resignación – Que quieres comer?

-Yo?

-Nooo… yo! – dijo sarcástico – Obvio que tu, tonta! – bromeo.

Hice un puchero – Mooo…!

-Apúrate, no querrás llegar tarde a tu "trabajo grupal"…

-De acuerdo – cerré mis ojos y pensé, que sería bueno comer? – Ehm… Pizza?

-Buena elección! – me dijo animado – Vámonos – se levanto del sofá y me extendió su mano.

-Arigato – dije tomándola.

* * *

-Que aburrido! – me queje por enésima vez.

No había nada bueno que hacer, si bebía sake, mi taicho iba a quitármelo de por vida esta vez, esa fue su advertencia esta mañana, la verdad hablar con Momo fue lo que hizo que mi dia ayer fuera diferente, algo divertido.

-Matsumoto – me llamo una maid – No deberías estar trabajando?

Para que? Varias maids tienen muy limpiecito el lugar, si yo no estuviera, da igual, no habría diferencia.

-Tienes razón – me estire un poco – Pero tengo tanta flojera, lo hare dentro un rato.

La Maid se molesto y me empezó a recriminar, y antes de que siguiera con sus tontos regaños, me aleje, dije que lo haría después, no tiene porque seguir!

* * *

-Quiero un jugo de fresa! – me pidió, no, me exigió, Hiyori.

-Ah, Hai! – respondí rápidamente – Con su permiso.

Nunca pensé que ser maid personal te cansara de esta manera! Esa mujer pedía cualquier cosa para comer o beber y a veces ambos cada 15 minutos, por momentos se ponía sensible, o eso me pareció porque cuando le comente sobre su gran apetito puso ojos llorosos y no sabía que eso la iba a lastimar, ella se veía como el tipo de persona que no le hacía caso alguno al comentario de los demás, pero creo que me equivoque, además creo que es bipolar...

Baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina, tenía un poco de sudor en la frente ya que bajaba y subía constantemente, antes no odiaba las escaleras, pero ahora… las detestaba!

-Etto… - mire a las maids y sirvientes de la cocina – Hiyori-san quiere un jugo de fresa.

-Jugo de fresa? – repitió una en pregunta y asentí – en un momento estará listo – dijo sonriendo.

Abrio la puerta de un estante, saco una fuente con fresas que se veían realmente exquisitas, parecían jugosas, ya me entraron las ganas de comer una!

-Deseas? – me pregunto otra maid de ahí, extendiéndome una fresa.

-Eh? Ah! No, gracias – negué con las manos – Las fresas son de Hiyori-san.

-A ella no le molestara que comas una – se acerco y volvió a extendérmela – Además te estoy dando mi fresa.

-Tu fresa?

-Hai – asintió sonriente – Las maids que trabajan aquí, viven aquí! Pueden tener otros lugares a donde ir, pero tienen que estar más tiempo aquí, es como su casa, pueden pasar la noche aquí y comer aquí! – hizo una pausa – No esperabas que nos muriéramos de hambre, verdad? – pregunto horrorizada.

-Ah? No, no es eso – le respondí riendo divertida.

-Las Amas o Masters comen a la hora que se les antoja – me dijo un sirviente – Nosotros – se refirió a todo el grupo de la cocina – comemos a una hora especifica y no porque seamos los sirvientes comemos mal, comemos lo mismo que ellos solo que en otra hora.

-La comida que hay aquí también es de las maids y sirvientes – dijo la maid que tenia una licuadora en mano – claro que no vamos a exagerar y devorarnos toda esta cocina – rio levemente.

Ya sabía eso, pero me pareció mejor escuchar para asegurarme de otras cosas; dejando eso, no podía dejar de verlos medio idiotizada, si, es que todos los que estaban ahí sonreían y ahora que me pongo a pensar, los sirvientes de Nii-sama también andaban sonrientes, como si nada les molestara, por que?

-Sonriente… – susurre inconscientemente.

-Eso es importante – me dijo un sirviente – Siempre tienes que tratar de sonreír.

-Siempre? – pregunte desconcertada, de pronto me imagine fracturándome un brazo y yo llorando y sonriendo a la vez…

-Por favor no pienses en tonterías como que te lastimas gravemente y sigues sonriendo – reí nerviosa – Se trata de sonreír siempre porque a nadie le gustaría que sus empleados trabajen con la cara de viejito amargado – dijo la maid echando las fresas a la licuadora ya enchufada.

-Ya veo – sonreí – tratare de cumplirlo!

-Ese es el espíritu – me dijo el sirviente con el pulgar en alto.

-Yosh! Daré lo mejor de mí!

Vi como las fresas eran trituradas y la leche se volvía rosa, comí la fresa que me convido la maid de ahí, tuve razón, estaba exquisita, la licuadora dejo de hacer ese fuerte ruido, ya estaba hecho el jugo, no pude evitar comentar sobre el apetito de Hiyori.

-Hiyori come demasiado, no? – pregunte riendo torpemente.

Me quedaron mirando raro para luego encogerse de hombros.

-Es normal, no?

-Es normal que coma así? – pregunte anonada.

-Supongo, una embarazada come de todo.

Y sentí como si me cayera una tina gigante en la cabeza, ella estaba embaraza!? Pues ni parecía, mi mejillas ardían, me sonroje debido a la vergüenza que sentí al haber dicho ese comentario seguramente tonto para ellos, aunque… yo no sabía que ella estaba embarazada!

-Si no lo notaste es porque tiene 4 meses – me explico una maid – No se le nota mucho… todavía.

-Aunque su cambio de humor, si que fue drástico – el sirviente tuvo un escalofrio.

-En serio? – pregunte ladeando mi cabeza – Es muy tranquila, dulce y sensible… lo único que se le nota es que come demasiado.

-Ese es el cambio drástico – suspiro la maid y me entrego el jugo de fresa – Llévaselo antes de que le de ansiedad.

-Hai!

* * *

-De verdad no necesitan ayuda con todos estos cachorros? – insistí viendo como luchaban contras las adorables mini bestias que babeaban.

-Estaremos bien, Orihime – me dijo Tatsuki ya algo cansada de responderme lo mismo.

-Es que no parecen tener todo esto bajo control –dije cargando a tres cachorros – Por que también tenían tantos guardados en el cuarto de aseo!? – pregunte tratando de no pisar a ningún cachorrito, metí a los tres pequeños dálmatas a su jaula.

Chizuro rio nerviosamente – Es que me olvide de meterlos a estos a sus jaulas.

-Bakka – Tatsuki pudo guardar al resto de los perritos, suspiro – Orihime, no tienes que ir a otro lugar?

Ah cierto! Me había olvidado por completo de que tendría que estar en la mansión de Uryu, aun no llegaba, pero si no me apuraba llegaría al mismo tiempo que él y eso seria ser irresponsable… pero es que como podría dejar de mirar a estas ternurita? Los animales que están en esta veterinaria son hermosos.

Ahora yo reí nerviosa.

-Deberías irte ya – Tatsuki me miro algo preocupada – Conociéndote de seguro te has olvidado de hacer algo o irte a algún lugar.

-Tienes razón – me mantuve pensativa en silencio por un momento – Si necesitan ayuda, solo llámenme, si? – pregunte sonriente, que trabajara ahora en otro lugar, no significaba que no podría ayudarlas.

* * *

-Muy buenas tardes, Hitsugaya-sama – saludo con una reverencia una de las maids.

-Si… buenas tardes – le dije con voz cansina.

-Tuvo un día ajetreado? – pregunto curiosa y alegre.

-Algo así – dije recordando la tonterías que me dijo Ishida después de que menciono a Kurosaki.

Matsumoto esta vez no se encontraba haciendo un escándalo ni nada, tampoco estaban algunas botellas rodando en el suelo, inspeccione un poco más, pero no, nada! Le habrá pasado algo? Quizás salió porque…

-Taicho! – su ridícula y melosa voz hizo que tuviera una especie de infarto.

-Por que apareces de la nada, bakka!? – le grite tratando de calmarme, realmente me asusto.

-Taicho, que cruel – me miro fingiendo lagrimas – Yo muy feliz viniendo a saludarlo como se debe y usted gritándome como si fuera un animal.

-Tsk, tu apareciste de la nada!

-Rangiku-san – la llamo la otra maid captando su atención – Hitsugaya-sama estaba algo pensativo y distraído, cuando gritaste lo tomaste desprevendido.

-Ahh – dijo simplemente – Y en que pensaba? O mejor dicho – mostro picardía – En quien pensaba?

-Eres estúpida o algo? – le dije ante ese pensamiento suyo – Te buscaba porque me sorprendí de que no hayas estado bebiendo, pensé que habías salido.

-Moo taicho! – hizo un mohín – lo dice como si yo no pudiera vivir sin beber.

-Puedes vivir sin beber? – pregunte divertido en broma.

-Por supuesto que puedo! – me miro algo enojada – No soy una alcohólica!

-Supongo que no… - dije con un ademan de subir a mi habitación. – Si no bebiste… que estuviste haciendo?

-Eh? Ahhhh… pues hablaba con Hinamori sobre algunos temitas – sonrió picara y parecía adornarla un fondo con florecitas rosadas.

Eso me dio mala espina, trague saliva, que significaba eso? Negué con la cabeza, que Matsumoto haya hablado con Hinamori sobre "temitas" no era malo… o sí? No importa, Hinamori no parecía ser el tipo de persona que se creyera todo lo que le decía una autentica vaga.

Sin decir nada, subí las escaleras, cada vez que me acercaba más a mi habitación divisaba mejor una menudita silueta. Ahí estaba ella, ahí estaba Hinamori.

Camine hacia ella y vi que tenia la mirada perdida, como si estuviera en otro mundo pensando en cuantas estrellas hay en el gran universo, murmuraba un poco de incoherencias y reí ante eso, creí que con eso se daría cuenta de mi existencia frente a esa puerta, pero no, la observé mas de cerca y me quede algo embobado por el brillo de sus grandes ojos que ahora no tenían un punto fijo, miraban a la nada.

-Hinamori – la llame y movía mi mano frente a sus narices, sin embargo – Hinamori – volví a llamarla, nada, ella estaba metida en su mente y al parecer su mente no la quería dejar salir.

Algo se me ocurrió, acerque mi rostro a su cabeza y justo en su oído…

-Hinamori – la llame fuerte con la esperanza de que diera reacción de vida.

Un simple "Hum" fue lo que articule por parte de ella, voltio un poco su rostro topándose con el mío y como si no observara correctamente, movió hacia adelante su cabeza haciendo que abriera mas de lo normal mis ojos, estaba demasiado cerca! Y como instinto pose mi mirada en sus rosados labios y luego a sus ojos que obtuvieron más brillo.

Ahora ella abrió mas sus ojos – Ahh… - sus mejillas se colorearon fuertemente – KYA! – chillo y trato de retroceder, pero en eso ella misma se tropezó –torpemente- y cayó al suelo de pompas antes de que yo pudiera sostenerla.

-Ittai… - la oí quejarse un poco para luego mirarme nuevamente y de nuevo sonrojarse – Po-Por que estabas tan cerca!? – pregunto tartamudeando y señalándome acusadoramente a lo que enarque una ceja.

-No lo hice porque quisiera – respondí con sorna a lo que ella hizo un pequeña mueca – Lo hice porque no reaccionaba, te llamaba y tu seguías en tu mundo.

-Eso no justifica que haya estado tan cerca de mi cara a cara – me dijo avergonzada y aun señalándome.

-Mira… yo solo me acerque para hablarte fuerte en el oído para que reaccionaras y si funciono – ella se veía confundida – después tú te volteaste y quedamos con los rostros muy juntos – sonreí burlón cuando abría y cerraba la boca tratando de excusarse – y lo peor de todo es que tu pegabas mas tu cara.

Bajo la mirada y su brazo avergonzada – Perdóneme, por favor – pidió con total pena mirando hacia otro lado aun tirada en la alfombra de ese corredor.

-Por que tendría que disculparte? – pregunte – Que has hecho?

Volvió su mirada hacia a mí y me vio confundida nuevamente – Eh? Ah… porque lo señale y acuse de algo que yo provoque… – me dijo como si fuera más que obvio.

-No te disculpes por tonterías – hable indiferente – vamos, levántate del piso – dije mientras le extendía mi mano.

Sus ojos me vieron fijamente a mí y luego a mi mano por varias veces hasta que extendió su brazo para tomarla, en el preciso momento que mi mano sintió el suave tacto de la suya, una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi ser, la alce de una sola con brusquedad, eso hizo que ella se pegara a mi pues sino se caería y mi uno de mis brazos la ayudo rodeando su cintura, una de sus manos estaba contra mi pecho y la otra tomaba la mía, levanto su mirada y otra vez nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca.

-Master… - me llamo en susurro y su aliento golpeo mis labios, una inexplicable sensación me embriago.

Trato de separarse porque ya está completamente incorporada pero mi brazo se lo impedía y no entendía porque.

-A-ano… - dijo tímidamente, justo ahí, solté su mano y aleje mi brazo de su figura.

¿Qué había pasado? Quien sabe pero… No fue algo normal!

-En que pensabas antes? – pregunte tratando de no sonar algo raro pues me sentía atontado.

-Antes? – pregunto extrañada.

-Cuando te llamaba y no decías nada.

-Ahhh… - miro al frente donde estaba la puerta y se quedo pensativa – No me acuerdo – respondió riendo tontamente.

Esa respuesta no me convenció en lo absoluto, iba a protestar algo, pero me acorde de una regla que trataba de no meterse en los asuntos de tu maid personal…

Me da igual! De todas forma no es como si me interesara su vida… o tal vez si?

-Master – Hinamori me saco de mis pensamientos – No piensa cambiarse? – me mire de arriba abajo, aun seguía con mi traje.

Y con esa pregunta, mi mente se cruzo con la idea de molestarla un poco antes de quitarme esta ropa.

-Ah si…pero antes me gustaría hacer otra cosa – respondí con voz ronca acercándome demasiado a ella quien solo parecía como siempre confundida.

-Otra cosa? – pregunto a la vez que yo desataba el lazo que llevaba en su pecho.

Enarque una ceja, era mi impresión o Hinamori es MUY inocente? Porque la seña que le di era demasiada… obvia. Con ese pensamiento no pude evitar reírme mentalmente, creo que su ingenuidad es lo que está excitándome en este preciso momento.

-Ah – le escuche decir mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de carmín y comenzaba a balbucear…

_Pfff… recién te das cuenta… bakka…_

* * *

**Aquí termino el capitulo! :D**

**Escribí esto con mucho amor para todos ustedes que esperan con ansia cada actualización :')**

**Ok, si esperaban lemmon en este capi, no lo hay! :3 (Buuuu! xD)**

**Es que este fic no solo se trata de eso e.e pero, descuiden el próximo capi creo que si habrá :B**

**xxxTEKIMU-CHANxx: Como que no iba a actualizar en nueve meses!? Ó_o Naaa… no estoy molesta ¬¬ pero si, algo sorprendida de que me escribieras eso e.e que bueno que te haya gustado y gracias por perdonarme y vuelve a hacerlo por mi retraso T.T y sehhh… leyendo mi perfil ya sabrás con quien la junto XD**

**tierna orfelina: Espero que este capi te haya sido de tu agrado puesto que me dijiste que te habia encantado el anterior y no quiero dar un bajón D: espero ver tu fic uno de estos días porque lo esperare con ansias, y no sabes cuánto te aprecio al decirme que soy una de tus autoras favoritas, que cualquier persona me diga eso, es un gran honor ;)**

**Al Anonimo (Guest) : Espero que esta conti te haya gustado.**

**blackmoon9631: u.u lo se… hace siglos que no actualizaba u.u pero ya lo hice! :D jeje, sobre las dudas, si tienes otra solo házmela saber.**

**Allison: Jejeje, espero que este capi también compense mi demora esta vez u.u**

**kanna-chan: Que bueno que te haya gustado ^^ gracias por leer!**

**MikoBicho-chan: No sabes como me emocione cuando me leí tu review, me encantan tus fics xD y estoy esperando desde hace mucho la continuación de uno de ellos ¬¬ Pero ya… jeje yo tampoco me había imaginado a momo de maid personal y cuando lo hice surgió una historia en mi mente y la publique e.e jeje, ya en el próximo capitulo veras a rukia tal como dices tu, siguiendo las reglas xD Que bueno que mi fic te haya gustado! (Me encantan tus fics!... sehhh te lo digo de nuevo :3)**

**xHinamoriKunx: No te disculpes por el atraso de review, me hace feliz que te hayas acordado de dejarme uno :D y Tú no te preocupes por ese toushiro "manipulador" xD (aunque creo que para más adelante si deberás hacerlo e.e) ku ku ku…**

**Tenshi no Melody: OwO me has amenazado! D: jejejeje xD descuida, no te preocupes por momo :3 y sobre lo de Toushiro… emmm… pues si… creo que si será todo un caballero xD y como es un hitsuhina, el se preocupara por ella, NO LO DUDES! e.e**

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron un lindo review! Cuidense mucho y espero leerlos de nuevo!**

**JA NE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta es la advertencia! (creo que ya quedo claro XD) Este fic contendrá alto contenido de Lemmon (esa es mi meta n.n), así que si no te gusta este tipo de fics, por favor te pido que te abstengas a leerlo o por lo menos saltéate esas escenas pervertidas.**

**KONICHIWA! u.u**

**Hoy es jueves :D Y si recién estás leyendo… y es viernes u otro día, me hiere que no hayas leído mi fic, el día de su actualización xD**

**Lamento mi demora con esta actualización, no daré excusas ya que eso implica que me tiren piedras xD Agradézcanle a Sara por golpearme hasta que me viniera la inspiración en un fic que, ni siquiera lee u.u**

**Wa… mejor dejo de impacientarlos con estas notas (sí es que se dignan a leerlas ¬¬), que comience el capítulo número cinco de Just Mine!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach le pertencen a Tite Kubo. (Si fuera mío… le haría trencitas a Kempachi :D)**

* * *

¡Deja de pensar en tonterías, Hinamori Momo!

¡Era la enésima vez que acallaba mis gritos con la almohada! Y es que… ¿Por qué no me podía de sacar de la mente a mi master? O mejor dicho… ¿¡Por qué siempre recordaba las cosas que hacía con él!? Ahora no sólo en mis momentos de concentración, Hitsugaya Toushiro se adueñaba de mi cabeza, no… sino que también ahora en los de relajación!

Patalee con impotencia como si fuera una niñita haciendo su berrinche después de que alguien –cruel– le partiera su paleta favorita. Esto sí era peor de lo que imagine. El acostarme con él cuando se le antojara la maldita gana era una cosa, ¡Pero que yo termine disfrutando cada sesión era otra muy distinta!

La cara se me caía de la vergüenza con pensar todo esto. Era una locura, debí haber pensado bien las cosas antes de aceptar este empleo, debí ser… ¿cuidadosa o precavida? No, no, no y no. Ni siquiera son las palabras adecuadas… Ha! Es mejor olvidar el asunto por un rato.

Gire mi cuerpo para quedarme boca arriba sobre la cama y mirar el blanco techo. Mis manos aun apretaban fuertemente la almohada que estaba algo babeada debido a mis insaciables gritos, mis piernas estaban alzadas en el aire, una subía y otra bajaba. Bufé fastidiada, ¡nada me distraía!

Se supone que hoy, un día donde no tengo clases, tendría que estar con Orihime o Rukia, sin embargo Orihime trabaja en la casa de su master y Rukia… pues creo que sigue con la idea de ser maid. ¡Aish! ¡Rukia tenías que tener esa tonta idea en tu cabeza!

Me levante de un salto y lancé la almohada haciéndola chocar contra la pared. ¿Rangiku-san estaría despierta? Ciertamente, Rangiku-san hablaba temas MUY interesantes y graciosos, Rukia de seguro diría que son "temas medios fumados", reí suave y salí de la habitación. Ya estaba logrando distraerme.

¿Eh? ¿De qué iba a distraerme? Ah… de mi master. ¡Hey no! ¡De nuevo lo recordé…!

* * *

—Buenos días, Sumire-san.

— ¿Sumire-san? —pregunte enarcando una ceja, a la vez que entraba al vehículo—. Llámame por mi nombre que es Rukia, creo que mucho trabajo ya te afecto y te equivocas de nombres.

—Te equivocas, tu nombre ya no es Rukia –dijo sin importancia mientras yo me quedaba pasmada–. Bueno, la verdad te sigues llamando Rukia, pero tu apellido ahora es "Sumire".

—Entonces… ¿Soy Sumire Rukia?

—Técnicamente…

—Y eso, ¿Por qué?

—Puede que nunca hayan visto tu rostro, pero tu apellido es conocido a nivel mundial. Y déjame recalcar que muy pocas personas lo tienen.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver? –me miro cómo sí fuera una ignorante.

—Tu master es dueño de empresas y por naturalidad, conoce el apellido "Kuchiki".

— ¿Y qué significa? –suspiró, cómo derrotada.

—Se armaría un gran escándalo si se descubre que la hermana del gran Kuchiki Byakuya, está trabajando como maid personal. Por eso cambie tu apellido.

—Ahhh, ahora sí comprendo —la mire con molestia—. Pero de todas maneras, deja las formalidades conmigo, llámame Rukia.

—No, porque yo sólo llamo por los nombres a las personas que conozco desde hace tiempo —achine mis ojos. ¡Nos conocemos desde hace años! —, y porque tu futuro master se pondría histérico.

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué?

—Porque desde hace semanas él estaba buscando una maid personal y nosotras dos nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, sin embargo tú todavía no trabajas en este "tipo" de empleos —dijo indiferente mirando al frente. Bueno, era lógico, al parecer tendríamos que fingir—. Aunque… sigo sin entender algo, ¿Cual es el afán en querer trabajar de maid personal?

—Ya te lo dije, lo hago por mis amigas.

— ¿Ellas te pidieron que seas una maid personal? —pregunto con ese tonito de voz fastidioso.

—No, no lo hicieron —murmure, haciendo un mohín.

— ¿Entonces, por qué? ¿¡Sabes lo que tu hermano te haría sí se llegase a enterar de lo que quieres hacer!?

—No exactamente, pero ya me lo imagino —reí nerviosa, de seguro él pensaría en mandarme a un país muy lejos de aquí, porque hay mucha "mala" influencia a mi alrededor.

—Y lo peor es que pensaría que tus amigas son la mala influencia —dijo con voz cansina.

—Eh? ¿¡Cómo sabías que pensaba en eso!?

—Es predecible, conozco a Kuchiki Byakuya desde hace mucho y se lo exactamente hará.

—Pero… tú no le contaras nada, ¿o sí? –puse mi cara de espanto y cruce mis dedos.

— ¿Crees que cambiaría tu apellido y te dejaría hacer esto sí tu hermano lo supiera? No seas ingenua —se digno a mirarme a través del espejo—, eso no me convendría en ningún sentido, es más, conseguirte este trabajo no me conviene. Aunque se podría decir que sí, y sería para que el fastidioso de Kurosaki deje de molestarme.

— ¿Kurosaki?

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Lo conoces? –me miro expectante.

—No. No lo conozco. Es sólo que su apellido me suena.

—Es Natural, es el dueño de todas las empresas que llevan su apellido. Tal vez es por eso…

—Sí, debe ser eso.

Después de esa pequeña conversación. Ambas, nos quedamos calladas. Ya no había más palabras que intercambiar. Recordé que horas antes de que Ise me recogiera, yo tuve que ir ciertos lugares para estar completamente preparada para ser una maid personal, y sí que fue incomodo. Hice todo eso para ser una buena maid para… ¿Quién?

El camino fue técnicamente muy corto a mi parecer. O tal vez me pareció corto porque, en todo el camino pensaba, ¿Cómo sería mi master?

Sería ¿Alto?, ¿Bajo?, ¿Guapo?, ¿Feo?, ¿Carismático?, ¿Gruñón? En fin, un montón de cosas me preguntaba en mi cabeza. ¿Quién no sentiría curiosidad en conocer a su primer master?

—Por favor, Sumire-san, baja del auto.

—Ah, hai. –se siente raro que te llamen de otra forma.

Cuando baje del vehículo, ante mis ojos se encontraba una muy bonita mansión, digno de un millonario. Debo decir que tenía ciertas similitudes con las de mi Nii-sama, sin embargo, prefiero más mi hogar. Aunque, sí comenzaría a vivir aquí, tendría que agradarme esta mansión también.

—Etto… Ise. —la llame suavemente.

—Sumire-san, te dije que me llamaras formalmente.

—Entonces… Ise-san?

—Ese esta mejor —se acomodo sus gafas—, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

— ¿Eh? No, para nada. Es sólo que… ¿Qué clase de persona es Kurosaki?

— ¿Qué clase de persona es? —repitió mi pregunta extrañada—. De las molestas.

— ¿Eh? ¿De las molestas? –entrecerré mis ojos y enarque una ceja—, ¿¡Exactamente qué significa eso!?

—¡Hey! No te exaltes, era una broma —chasqueo su lengua—. Entremos ya, ¿sí?

—Está bien, pero aun no me has respondido.

— ¿Por qué mejor no lo descubre tú misma? —dijo haciendo que la curiosidad en mi aumentara, ¿¡Qué clase de persona es Kurosaki!?

—Por lo menos, dime su nombre —implore con la mirada.

—Ichigo. Se llama Kurosaki Ichigo.

— ¿Fresa? —la mire incrédula. ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese para un "hombre"?

—Exacto —dijo, acercándose al timbre de la pared, una vez que lo presionó, una voz femenina se escucho por el pequeño intercomunicador.

—Muy Buenos Días —la voz saludó cordialmente, se trataba de una maid, era muy obvio—, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Muy Buenos Días, para ti también. –dijo Ise con voz serena. –Soy Nanao Ise, y vengo con la nueva maid personal de Kurosaki.

— ¡Ah! ¿¡Kyōraku Ise!?

—Esa misma. Aunque prefiero mi verdadero apellido, no el de casada. –dijo con un poco de molestia en su voz. Tal vez porque ya se canso de estar afuera. Ise a veces resultaba ser muy impaciente.

—Ah, perdóneme sí la moleste. ¡Adelante, por favor! —dijo y tras eso, la enorme reja negra fue abriéndose sola.

— ¿Por qué no te gusta tu apellido de casada, Ise? —pregunte con curiosidad, nunca lo había preguntado, por el mismo hecho de que siempre la llamaba por su nombre.

Ambas, fuimos caminando por un camino de piedras que no llevaría a la puerta principal de esa mansión.

—Formalidades por favor —me pidió con su ceño fruncido a lo que reí, me había olvidado del "-san"—, y no es que no me guste mi apellido de casada, es sólo que por mucho tiempo he estado acostumbrada a que me llamen por mi apellido paterno.

—Oh, ya veo —dije, por lo menos, ya me había quitado una duda. Ahora a seguir pensando en lo de Kurosaki.

Una vez frente a una gran puerta, Ise no hizo nada y se digno a mirarla fijamente.

—Etto… ¿No vamos a entrar? —pregunte imitándola.

—Sí, pero estamos esperando a que nos abran la puerta. O acaso… ¿tus maids no lo hacían?

—No, te equivocas. De hecho sí lo hacían, pero…

—Perdonen por la demora —se escucho la misma voz femenina que antes. Solamente que ahora veía a la dueña de esa voz. Una chica morena de cabellos verdosos lima y bellos ojos pardos, se vio en la entrada—, ¡Pasen! —nos abrió el paso cortésmente.

—Gracias —murmure sorprendida, como era de esperarse, la mansión era igual de bonita por dentro que por fuera.

—¿Dónde está Kurosaki? —Ise fue muy directa, demasiado. De seguro ya quería irse y dejarme aquí. Bueno… ¡No es como si estuviera nerviosa!

—En su habitación. ¿Desea que lo llame?

—No es necesario. Nosotras iremos donde él esta —miró hacia las escaleras—. Vamos.

— ¡Ah, hai!

La maid se quedo en el primer piso, la sola mirada de Ise era suficiente para dar órdenes, eso a veces a asustaba, en exceso. No siempre fue así, a medida que fueron pasando los años, su paciencia se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeña. O por lo menos, eso me parecía. En fin, las dos quedamos nuevamente frente a una puerta, pero esta era más pequeña y rectangular.

Ise levanto su mano delicadamente haciendo un puño y con sus nudillos la golpeteo.

—Adelante. –una voz grave y extrañamente conocida resonó en cabeza.

—Que flojo… –murmuro Ise con su ceño fruncido, suspiró–. Soy Nanao Ise.

—Adelante, por favor. –el hombre de aquella voz, abrió rápidamente la puerta al escuchar el nombre de mi acompañante–. ¡Ah! ¡Tú! –y el maleducado me señalo.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡Cabeza de Zanahoria!

— ¡Maldita enana…!

— ¿Eh? Oigan…

— ¡Imbécil!

— ¡Pequeña demonio...!

—Oigan…

— ¿QUÉ? ¡TARADO!

—ERES UNA-!

— ¡DEJEN DE PELEAR! — ¡Por Kami! ¡Ese grito sí que rompe tímpanos! —. Por lo que veo, obviamente ya se conocen, la pregunta es, ¿Cómo?

—Yo te explico —lo mire con rabia al imbécil naranja—. Este animal, me insulto en la calle por haberse chocado conmigo.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —hizo rechinar sus dientes—, ¡Tú te chocaste conmigo!

— ¡Pero… tú me insultaste primero!

—Sí, pero… ¡Tú…!

—A mi no me interesa si se han peleado o no, quería saber, ¿De dónde se conocen?

—Ah…Pues esa es la única vez que nos vimos…

—Entiendo —nos miro detenidamente—, Ichigo…

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo ya me voy. Aquí te dejo a tu nueva maid. –dijo muy tranquila haciendo un ademan de irse.

—¡Espera! —Ise lo miro con molestia—, ¡¿Esta bestia es mi maid?! — ¿Bestia? ¡Bestia tu abuela!

—Sí, lo es. _Y ella si va a durar _—dijo de una manera tan fría y cortante que a mí y al tarado nos recorrió un escalofrío—. Bueno, ya me voy, nos vemos —y se fue, cerrando la puerta… ¡Se fue! ¡Y ahora yo soy maid del baboso de acá!

— ¡Oi, Ise! –le grito inútilmente a la puerta cerrada, Ise no iba a hablar con él, lo sabía perfectamente—. ¡TÚ! —me señalo—, ¿Por qué aceptaste ser mi maid?

—Oye… para que sepas, ¡Yo no sabía tu nombre! ¡Y si acepte fue por necesidad!

—Tsk… semanas esperando a la maid perfecta y te traen a ti –una venita de enojo broto en mi sien, ¿¡El muy maldito estaba despreciándome!? –. Sin duda, se equivocaron, Ise no hace un buen trabajo…

¡Oh no! ¡Eso si que no! ¡Ise hacía tu trabajo perfectamente!

—Ise hace un excelente trabajo —dije con aspereza—. Mira… si hubiera sabido que sería tu maid, jamás hubiera aceptado. Pero, ya que…

— ¿A qué te refieres con ese "Ya que…"?

— ¿Eres idiota o algo? Trato de decir que lo que tú necesitas es una maid personal y lo que yo necesito es un master.

— ¿Estás diciendo que debo aceptar que seas mi maid personal? –me miro detenidamente, como si se guardara los rasgos de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Tienes otra opción? ¿Cómo esperar por meses a una eficiente maid? –cerro su ojos y bufó.

—Contigo me conformo —dijo un poco raro a la vez que caminaba hacia mí.

¡Hey! Espera, tú estás demasiado cerca…

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Kuchi… —Mierda, ese ya no es mi apellido—. Su-sumire Rukia, me llamo Sumire Rukia.

—Rukia… —me miro con una sonrisa ladina—, es un bonito nombre… —dijo mientras jugaba con mi corto y desmechado cabello. Mierda… mis mejillas arden…

* * *

—Rangiku-san —La llame desde la puerta—, ¿Seguirá dormida?

— ¡Ah! Hinamori, ¿Qué haces?

—Sanae-san… Etto, quería hablar con Rangiku-san, pero parece que aun está dormida.

— ¡Despierta a esa vaga! —dijo tajantemente a la vez que hacía sonar a la escoba contra el piso–. Mira la hora que es, ¡Haz que despegue el culo de la cama!

Una gota de sudor se escurrió por mi cabeza; para tener una apariencia tan dócil y apacible, que palabras…

—S-si tú lo dices…

— ¡Por supuesto! Bien, mientras tú la despiertas, yo me voy a cocinar —dijo, guiñándome el ojo y alejándose por el pasadizo.

Abrí la puerta despacio, mientras más la abría mis ojos inspeccionaban toda la habitación y Rangiku…

— ¡Rangiku-san!

— ¿EH? ¡NANI! ¡AH! Ittai… –se quejo con los ojos entreabiertos.

— ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo? –pregunte viéndola con un tic en mi ojo izquierdo. Su cadera y piernas estaban en la cama, su espalda recargada en la pata trasera de la cama y su cabeza estaba en el suelo. ¿No me digas que ella…?

—Pues estaba durmiendo… —me respondió vagamente a la vez que se reincorporaba por sí misma—. ¡Ittai!

—Es lógico que te duela la espalda después de haber dormido en esa posición.

— ¡Mooo! ¡No grites!

—Pero yo no grite. –y ahí fue cuando, baje mi cabeza y vi por debajo de la cama–. Rangiku-san…

—Ya te dije que no me llames de esa forma, me haces sentir vieja…

— ¿Has estado bebiendo ayer en la noche, verdad? –le enseñe la gran botella de sake que había encontrado. Rió torpemente.

—Es que… estaba aburrida. –dijo como una total sinvergüenza.

Achine mis ojos. Ah… que persona más…

— ¡Bueno, yo también lo estaba y no por eso voy a andar bebiéndome litros de alcohol!

— ¿Tú también estabas aburrida anoche? Qué raro, si yo misma te escuche gimiendo en la habitación de mi taicho.

— ¿NANI? Eh-Ah. Y-yo…

¿Yo gimiendo? ¿¡Me había escuchado!? ¡Por Kamisama! ¿Acaso yo estaba gritando?

Ah… sentía que mi cara ardía y que miles de colores me pintaban. ¡Esto es…!

— ¡Oh! ¿¡Por qué tartamudeas!? ¡Ya sé!, ¿No me digas que tienes vergüenza? –me miro perversamente—. Vamos… es lo más normal del mundo gemir en pleno acto sexual, aunque tus gemidos resonaban por todo el pasillo— ¿QUÉ? —, aa gracias a Dios que sólo yo…

— ¡YA NO DIGAS NADA! —le grite roja a más no poder.

— ¡No grites! —se quejo—. Awww… eres tan fácil de avergonzar —rió divertida—. Ya no te diré nada si me haces un masaje.

— ¿Un masaje? —repetí aun abochornada.

—Sí, y te juro que no te molestare más con eso —sonrió ampliamente.

—Yo no sé dar masajes.

— ¡Pero si es muy fácil! ¡Sólo tienes que sobarme muy fuerte la espalda! –me grito con ojos de cachorrito–. Si pudiera hacerme el masaje yo misma, lo haría. Pero… ¡me duele todo el cuerpo! ¡Me duele la cabeza!

Se tiro en la cama haciendo un berrinche.

Achine mis ojos nuevamente. Vaya maid… Bueno… hacerle un masaje a una maid con resaca, no es tan difícil, ¿no?

* * *

Estaba ahí, como siempre leyendo esos papeles que específicamente necesitaban mi firma para ser aprobados. Suspiré.

Esto era demasiado aburrido.

Un momento… ¿Yo desde cuando me fijo si mi trabajo es aburrido o no? ¡Ni que fuera la veterana vaga de Matsumoto!

Hoy no había venido Ishida, ni Kurosaki. Y Como era de esperarse, la oficina estaba inundada en el tranquilo y armonioso silencio que siempre pedía. Pero… ¡Rayos! En serio estaba aburrido. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Kurosaki en este momento? ¿Dormir? ¿Sacarse los mocos? Quién sabe… A lo mejor ya consiguió a su "querida y anhelada" maid. ¿E Ishida? Él de seguro está haciendo algo importante, es mejor no molestarlo.

¿Qué puedo hacer? Suspiré nuevamente, no, no había nada que hacer, aparte del trabajo. Mire los papeles de nuevo, me tardaría horas en leer cada una de esa hojas.

De pronto, un sonido hizo que el agotador silencio se desvaneciera, mire el intercomunicador –teléfono– y lo tomé.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—En realidad, no. Pero… Kurosaki quiere hablarle y al parecer es importante. ¿Desea hablar ahora, o quiere que le diga que mejor en otro momento?

— ¿¡Kurosaki!? Muy bien, déjalo hablar.

—Como usted diga…

Bien, ahora era cuestión de decir cosas como si no fuera necesaria su presencia, de esa forma él terminara viniendo, luego llamaría a Ishida y….

— ¡Toushiro! –yo sabía que era un mono saludando, pero no que tenía voz de mujer.

— ¿Ah? ¿Estás bien, Kurosaki? Tu voz suena muy rara.

— ¿Eh? Oh, pues creo que me estoy enfermando, pero no creo que sea grave –dijo sin darle importancia al asunto.

— ¿Qué no es grave? Qué raro… Pensé que cómo siempre vendrías a molestar, pero si no has venido es porque estás realmente mal.

— ¡EH! ¿Molestar? ¿Y cómo siempre? ¿¡De qué me estás hablando, Toushiro!?

— ¡Es Hitsugaya para ti, Kurosaki! —rabie—, ¿Y por qué no viniste hoy?

— ¿Tuve que haber ido? ¿Te dije que iría? — ¡Ahora se hace el idiota! —, no me acordaba…

— ¡No te hagas el loco!

— ¿El loco? —se aclaro la garganta bruscamente—. No me digas que tú…

— ¿Yo qué? —pregunte impaciente.

— ¿Tú crees que yo soy Ichigo? –Este tipo me estaba tomando el pelo…

— ¡Nooo! ¡Yo creí que eras Bob Esponja! Deja de hacerte el imbécil. ¿Sólo para eso has llamado?

—Oye, oye, oye… ¡En Primer lugar no he llamado sólo para eso! Y en segundo lugar, ¡soy yo! ¡Kurosaki Karin! ¡KARIN! —por un momento pensé que había un megáfono en cada oreja—, ¿Entendiste?

—Ah… eres tú…

— ¿Y por qué ahora te escuchas decepcionado? ¡JA! Debería ser yo la decepcionada, mira que creer que yo era Ichi-nii… ¡Por favor!

—Ya, ya… Perdona —es que ambos tienen el mismo insoportable carácter y gritón–. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

— ¿A mí?

—Nooo… ¡A Ichigo! —una venita creció en mi sien—. ¡Por supuesto que a ti!

—Ya… no seas tan gritón, por eso la pobre Rangiku termina llorando cada vez que le reniegas, ¡Gritas como si hubiera matado a alguien! Y ella no hace nada.

—Ese es el problema, ella no hace nada —recalque entre dientes.

—Bueno, dejando lo de la pobre Rangiku… —se quedo en silencio por un buen rato—. Yo quería saber si tú…

— ¿Sí yo qué?

—Sí tú estarías libre mañana… Es que hay una especie de partido y Yousuke está mal del tobillo —me explico.

—Mañana, ¿no? —la verdad era que tenía que trabajar mañana, pero… —. Está bien, si puedo jugar en tu equipo, ¿Dónde será el partido?

— ¡Genial! —grito emocionada—, será en la cancha de siempre, ¿la recuerdas?

—Mmm… creo que sí —respondí casi por inercia.

—¡Bien! Ahh… tengo que colgar, me pareció escuchar el grito de Ichi-nii —un gritillo femenino se oyó—. Nos vemos mañana, ¡Ja ne! –y ella colgó precipitadamente.

—… nos vemos mañana… —murmure a la línea.

Creo que… de nuevo estaré aburrido…

* * *

—Etto…

Nada, él seguía en su escritorio sin verme. ¡Vamos, di algo!

—Mmm… — ¡Vamos, tú puedes! —, ¿No tiene alguna tarea para mí?

Uryu-san se digno a verme—. ¿No puedes limpiar nada?

—Algo así… –reí graciosamente—, es que…

Mire de nuevo la habitación, escritorio ordenado, librero ordenado, ¡ropero ordenado! ¡Todo estaba ordenado! ¿Exactamente que iba a ordenar? Y ni hablemos de dejar impecable algo… ¡TODO ESTABA LIMPIO!

¡Por Kami! ¡La habitación parecía brillar! Wow, este hombre era muy diferente, comparado a otros claro.

—No hay nada que arreglar… —lo mire con decepción—, ¡Usted es muy ordenado!

— ¡AH! Y… ¿eso es malo?

Achine mis ojos—. No realmente, pero… —reí divertida— es como si ya hubieran hecho mi trabajo.

—Entonces, tendré que ser un completo marrano para que puedas hacer bien tu trabajo. —bromeo mientras sonreía, mostraba una sonrisa muy amable.

—Eso parece —le devolví la sonrisa.

Ciertamente… ¡Era una persona agradable!

* * *

— ¡Ittai!

— ¡Ah, gomen! ¡Me volví a equivocar! —presione de nuevo en esa área.

— ¡AH! ¡Momo me vas a matar! —se quejo en llanto—, ¡Olvídalo! ¡Aguantaré el dolor de mi espalda!

— ¡Mooo…! ¡Lo dices como si te estuviera matando!

* * *

Rukia aun seguía volteada y parecía que nunca iba a querer verme a la cara.

—Oi… Rukia… –la llame a la vez que tomaba uno de sus desnudos hombros y la sacudía–. Rukia…

— ¿Nani? –pregunto quedadamente y su voz apagada.

— ¿Por qué no te volteas a verme? Anda… voltéate…

— ¡No quiero verte! ¡Ya vi suficiente!

No pude evitar reírme con ganas, ¡Ja! ¿Dónde se habría metido su personalidad tan terca e intolerable?

—Rukia, las maids personales deben obedecer a su master siempre, no importa cuál sea la orden —susurre es su oído y ella se tensó.

— ¡Yo ya te vi! ¡Estas desnudo! ¡Ponte algo encima y me volteo!

—Y… ¿Por qué no mejor te cambias tú?

— ¡No seas un pervertido y ponte algo! —trato de golpearme aun volteada.

Bueno, tal vez no fue mala idea que, Ise la eligiera cómo maid personal.

* * *

Tal vez mañana me arrepentiría de haber dejado los papeles en la oficina, pero ahora solo tenía ganas de relajarme, aunque… ¿De qué exactamente? Ni idea, tal vez la vagancia de Matsumoto sí era contagiosa, por cierto… ¿Dónde estaba?

— ¡ITTAI! —y ese grito resonó en toda la mansión, era su voz, la de Matsumoto.

Sin pensarlo, corrí hacia la habitación de Matsumoto con apuro, un grito como ese… ¡No era cualquier cosa! Pero…

A unos metros de su habitación…

— Ittai… Hinamori, ¡Estás siendo muy tosca!

—Creí que esta vez la estaba frotando suavemente…

¿Frotar suavemente? ¿¡Frotar qué!?

—Yo te enseñare, aunque aun me duela…

¿¡Doler qué!?

—Así, de esta forma… —hubo un sonido cómo de resorte aplastado en la cama.

— ¡Ahh…!

— ¿Se siente bien, no? —la voz de Matsumoto, fue juguetona…

—Hai… —dijo Hinamori en un suspiro.

¿¡Qu-qué estaban haciendo!? ¡No! ¡No puedo dejar que Matsumoto abuse de la inocencia de Hinamori! ¡Esa Pervertida…!

Abrí la puerta de golpe—. ¿¡Qué crees que haces Matsumoto!?

— ¡Ah! ¡Taichoooo! ¿Cómo esta?

—Buenas Tardes, master.

— ¿Eh? —No… Matsumoto no estaba haciéndole algo inmoral a Hinamori…

Hinamori estaba sentada en la cama y Matsumoto también, pero ésta última tenía sus manos en la espalda de mi maid personal, cómo si le estuviera frotando la espalda—. Taichooo, ¿Por qué entro gritando de esa forma?

—Por nada… —conteste entre dientes—. Y, ¿Por qué gritaste tú hace un rato?

—Ahhh… —miró penosamente a Hinamori—, ¡Es que Hina-chan estaba aplicándome la tortura china!

—Por favor, no exageres de esa forma –pidió Hinamori con ojitos vidriosos a Matsumoto—,no pude haber sido tan mala…

—Tal vez, sólo no sirvas para dar masajes.

— ¿Tú crees, Rangiku-san?

— ¡Por supuesto! Y… ¡No me llames de esa forma!

—Entonces, ¿sólo Rangiku?

—De cualquier forma, ¡Pero que no tenga el "-san"!

—Está bien.

—Hinamori —interrumpí su charla innecesaria—, ven conmigo.

—Ahhh, hai.

—Taichooo… No se la lleve, me estaba divirtiendo, aun en mi dolor.

— ¡Haz tu trabajo!

—Pero Taicho… ¡Me duele el cuerpo!

La miré fríamente cómo diciéndole "No me importa, sí no trabajas, te mataré" y me sonrió nerviosa sudando frío, tras eso caminé hacia el primer camino que iba a tomar si no fuera por el grito de la vaga de Matsumoto, mi habitación.

Hinamori caminaba en silencio, era raro pensarlo, las anteriores de mis maids personales eran las que me iniciaban la conversación referente a cualquier tema, Hinamori no, ella no hablaba de nada al respecto, no estaba mal, pero… Me incomodaba, por el hecho de que, mientras ella estaba normal, yo me sentía extraño.

Entre a mi cuarto—. Esa vaga… Tsk, habría que ponerle un silenciador —y sin querer solté ese comentario tan despectivo al aire y cerré la puerta.

— ¿Por qué? —la miré por unos segundos detenidamente, al parecer, lo que había soltado de casualidad, no fue malo.

—Porque grita mucho con su voz chillona y melosa, además molesta mucho.

—No diga ese tipo de cosas, Rangiku-san es muy buena persona —protesto inflando sus cachetes.

—Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra —bufé con fastidio—, tú también la defiendes como tonta. –dije, recordando la conversación que había tenido con la hermana de Kurosaki.

—Si está molesta con ella porque gritaba, yo tengo la culpa —gacho su cabeza con pena.

—Explícate —me quite el saco.

—Etto… —empezó a jugar con sus dedos—, Rangiku-san me pidió que le diera un masaje —mientras ella hablaba, yo la escuchaba atentamente, _desvistiéndome_— porque había dormido en una mala posición y yo... Etto… al parecer, no soy muy buena con los masajes, o tal vez ella gritaba por las puras.

—Ah, ya entiendo —dije comprendiendo esa pequeña historia y Hinamori levanto la mirada.

— ¡Pe-pero, ¿Qué está haciendo?! —me grito exaltada cubriéndose su rostro totalmente rojo—, ¡Póngase algo de ropa!

Me miré de pies a cabeza—. Ah… ¡Aun estoy vestido!

— ¡Cúbrase el torso! —y separó sus dedos un poco, haciendo pequeñas rendijas con las que se podían ver claramente la expresión de sus ojos, totalmente desconsertados— ¡No debería mostrarse sólo en pantalones!

Enarque una ceja—. ¿Por qué te pones así? Ayer me viste desnudo.

— ¡Pero era diferente! —ya le estaba saliendo humo por la cabeza—, ¡Yo también estaba sin ropa!

-¿Estas diciéndome qué debo desvestirte a ti, para poder cambiarme? –sonreí divertido. Claramente, la estaba desesperando.

— ¡Po-por supuesto que no! —tartamudeó—, póngase algo rápido…

—Primero tengo que quitarte la ropa a ti —expresé con maldad y me fui acercando a ella con rapidez. Esta situación me entretenía demasiado.

— ¡N-no! —se corrió a un lado—, no es necesario que me desvista a mi —dijo exaltada a la vez que seguía acorralándola.

— ¿Por qué no? Quiero verte… —le dije sensualmente en broma. Claro que ella, retrocedía cada vez más. Vi un objeto detrás de ella y mi mente se ilumino, con una idea un poco menos entretenida, pero ayudaría a calmarla. Ya la había molestado, suficiente.

— ¡AH! ¡N-no! ¡Yo no…! —y antes de que dijera algo más, ya había caído de pompas en la silla—. Etto…

Me coloque detrás de ella y mis manos frotaron con algo de fuerza su espalda haciendo que se tensara un poco—. En serio… ¿No sabes dar un masaje? —susurre en su oído.

—Ah-ah… Eh, ¿¡Qu-qué esta…!?

—Solo relájate —volví a susurrarle. No tengo idea de porque hago esto, sin embargo… me equivoque, también es entretenido recorrer su espalda con mis manos.

Ella estaba en silencio y a diferencia de antes, sus músculos ya no estaban duros, sino blandos. Por momentos parecía querer decirme algo, pero se callaba ella misma. Sin el porqué, presione con algo más de fuerza -sin hacer daño- su espalda y articule un sonido muy raro… raro para la ocasión.

— ¡Ah! —gimió roja y me detuve un momento para luego seguir masajeándola.

A medida que avanzaba, sus gemidos eran más altos y más constantes, sé que los masajes tienen "ese" tipo de efecto en "varias" personas, ¡Pero! ¡Juro que si ella sigue gimiendo de esa manera descomunal, no dudaré desvestirla! Es desesperante oír esos sonidos, si yo no estoy haciendo nada de "nada".

— ¡Ah! —suficiente, yo di mi advertencia, o ¿solo rondo por mi cabeza? Como sea, no iba a poder soportarlo más.

Cogí con fuerza cada uno de sus hombros, hasta que mis manos desearon sujetar su pequeña cintura, y en un parpadeo la levante en el aire y la coloque con cuidado sobre el escritorio. Me miró sonrojada, se apoyó cómo pudo en sus codos y empezó a balbucear cosas inentendibles para mi sentido auditivo.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Sobre qué?

— ¿Por qué se detuvo?

— ¿Tenía que seguir? –pregunte, colocando mis brazos a sus costados.

—No, por supuesto que no, pero…

— ¿Pero qué?

—Es que… el masaje fue muy bueno… –murmuro con rubor, girando su rostro.

—Eso lo sé, los ruidos que hacías lo comprobaron —dije socarronamente a lo que ella se avergonzaba aun más–, y eso era molesto.

— ¿Molesto? —me miró inocentemente—, ¿Por qué?

—Porque… —acerque mi rostro al suyo y vi la expresión de sus ojos, realmente no tenía idea, que ingenua— me excita —susurre en su oreja para luego morderle el lóbulo.

—Ah —suspiro, aferrando sus manos en su propio pecho—, no diga ese tipo de cosas… —murmuro juntando sus piernas.

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas? —pregunte fingiendo ingenuidad y acariciando sus piernas.

—Que no diga cosas cómo… ¡Ah! —un gemido causado por haber lamido su cuello, interrumpió su oración.

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas, Hinamori? —volví a preguntar ya muy excitado por la situación mientras abría un poco sus piernas y mordía su cuello.

— ¡Como que lo éxito…! —dijo en un gritillo, cerrando sus ojos por el placer que la invadía, era obvio que disfrutaba tanto o más que yo, de esta situación.

—Pero es cierto, Hinamori, tú me excitas… —dije con voz ronca mientras cierto "amiguito" despertaba.

* * *

¡No! ¡De nuevo, no! Otra vez sentía cada fibra de mi cuerpo arder como lava. Y cada vez que él me tocaba sobre la ropa, hacía que sintiera un calor peligroso en esa _zona_, que mi vientre se revolviera y que mis manos se quisieran aferrar a lo primero que encuentren. En cierta forma, el pensamiento de "Sí disfrutas de esto, serás una chica mala." vino a mí, y por otra parte, una idea muy desvergonzada me hablo.

"Disfruta cuanto quieras, de todos modos, Shiage nunca lo sabrá."

¿Qué diablos piensas, Momo? Definitivamente, el hombre que me acariciaba ahora, me había hecho perder la razón. No era su culpa, aunque sería bueno culpar al maldito atractivo físico que posee…

¡No! ¡No es para nada atractivo! ¡Solamente tiene un gran don para hacer flaquear a mi cuerpo!

— ¡Ah! —gemí nuevamente cuando un montículo grande y abultado cubierto por un pantalón caro chocó contra mi entrepierna, aun cubierta por mis bragas y jeans azules. Y aun si todo eso nos cubriera. A mí, la humedad ya la sentía desbordar. Y a él, era obvio que estaba muy listo para adentrase de una en cuerpo.

Resaltaré que no llevaba mi uniforme de maid, pues creí que mi master llegaría más tarde… Y veo que me equivoque.

Abrió mi blusa rosada con desesperación y me la quito, la tiro al suelo como si fuera cualquier cosa, a lo que fruncí el seño. Que estuviera "apurado" no significa tirar las cosas por ahí. Mi sujetador blanco con encajes azules, lo quitó con más entusiasmo y consideración, y de frente, succiono uno de mis pechos, sin rodeo alguno, me sentí desfallecer.

Gemí muy fuerte ante la impresión. Por Dios… Sus manos se movían de manera exquisita por toda mi humanidad. Las hebras de su cabello se estrellaban delicadamente contra mi pecho, extrañamente su cabello se sentía muy, pero muy suave. Daba ganas de acariciarlo, e inconscientemente una de mis manos cumplió su deseo. Esperé algún tipo de reclamo por su parte, sin embargo no dijo nada, es más, parecía disfrutarlo mientras jugueteaba con mi cuerpo.

Un frío tacto en mi abdomen hizo que cerrara mis piernas cómo acto reflejo, algo que causo que su abultado miembro se rozara bruscamente con… esa zona tan sensible que tengo y que ahora maldigo, porque a medida que él seguía, solo deseaba que se hundiera en ella. Oh Dios… creo que debería hacer oficial, eso de que me estoy volviendo una pervertida en serie.

Recordé el comentario de Rangiku-san e instintivamente mordí con fuerza mi labio inferior, la humedad ya se extendía por mis bragas y yo avergonzada, trataba de controlarme y no "gritar" cómo decía Rangiku. Él acariciaba con una de sus manos uno de mis pechos, y con la otra se encargaba de desabotonar mis jeans, sus labios lamían con maestría todo de mi ser.

Lo abrace sin querer cuando sentí uno de sus dedos moverse a su antojo en mi excitación.

—Oh… ya estas excitada —dijo con una sonrisa burlesca. Era su culpa que mi estado fuera este. ¡Esto ni siquiera debería ser su diversión!

—Ya le dije que no dijera ese tipo de cosas —murmure débilmente, obligándome a acallar las ganas que tenía de gritar del placer.

—Y yo no quiero hacerle caso a tu pedido —me perdí en sus orbes turquesas ya opacados por la lujuria que conllevaba. Bajó mis jeans con bragas por completo dejándome totalmente expuesta antes sus ojos me observaron detenidamente, cómo si escanearan alguna imperfección.

Disfrutar plenamente de esto por primera vez, no sería malo, o ¿sí?

Se separó un poco de mi y él mismo desabrocho sus pantalones de forma muy desesperante para mi gusto. Mis manos buscaron apoyarse en su fornido pecho y mis piernas lo aprisionaban aun más. Aun no podía creer que esté haciendo esto sobre el escritorio de mi master…

* * *

Definitivamente, sus gemidos sonaban mejor, si los provocaba yo… de esta forma.

Ya no podía esperar más, sencillamente, quería sentirla aun más cerca, quería estar dentro de ella y perderme en el placer que me brindaba su cálido cuerpo. Vi la expresión de su rostro, confusión.

— ¿Pasa algo? –pregunto tímida, mirándome fijamente con esos ojos tan comunes y peculiares. Porque sí, si algo llamaba la atención en su cara, eran esos ojos castaños que mostraban la pura inocencia -e ingenuidad- que su ser contenía, aun sí ya no era pura en el otro aspecto.

Una inocencia que sí algún día, desaparecía, me encantaría que fuera por mi culpa.

Abrí más sus piernas, descaradamente, y disfruté de la vista. Un pequeño quejido salió de sus labios y sonreí, su entrada ya húmeda se veía deliciosa, apetecible. Una idea atrevida surcó mis pensamientos y al instante, acerque mi rostro a su sexo. No pensaba solamente observarla, quería probarla.

—Mmm… ¡AH! —gimió sorprendida, lamí su clítoris con delicadeza y arqueo su cabeza, suspiró y tomó una gran bocanada de aire—, Ma-master… usted no deberí- ¡Ah!

Ningún tipo de reclamo me iba a separar de de ella y menos en mi estado, tan ansioso, yo podía hacerle lo que quisiera, y deleitarme con su sabor, no era una excepción. Adentre mi lengua en su vagina y contrajo sus piernas, ese placer tan grande era demasiado para ella, pero no me detuve, seguí lamiendo y succione su interior haciendo que, exasperada, aferrara sus frágiles manos en mi cabello, halando de ellos aun gimiendo con desenfreno.

Me detuve y separé mi rostro de su vagina, un hilo de líquido espeso estaba uniendo a mi boca y su entrada, sonreí arrogantemente, el líquido de su notoria excitación. Me miró con angustia y supe a que se debía. Ella no se había venido, no había llegado al punto culminante del placer… Y no lo haría, no sin mí.

Mi cuerpo quemaba horrible, sentía que casi me desmallaba, no tenía derecho para protestar, pero sí no seguía, ¡Gritaría por más! Bajo sus bóxers y observé sonrojada y agitada la gran erección que tenía, imaginarlo dentro de mi cuerpo, hizo que suspirara, ya no soportaba más, mis ojos lagrimeaban de la impaciencia, mordí mi labio inferior. ¡Yo no soy una pervertida!

Se acomodó en mi entrada y me penetró lentamente, mis piernas lo abrazaban más, rogando que me embistiera con brutalidad y no se detuviera por nada del mundo. Cuando su pene estuvo por completo en mi interior, me sentí llena y cuando movió sus caderas, goce del placer que me proporcionaba. Al principio iba lento, después las penetraciones eran más rápidas y fuertes.

Gemía en su oído por puro placer y encarnaba mis uñas en su espalda, no debía hacerlo, pero sí no me quitaba la desesperación por más, estaba segura de que perdería la cordura. De sus labios se escapó un gruñido y sentí una agudísima punzada de dolor en mi cuello, él lo había mordido. Me pego más a su cuerpo con la intención de hacer la penetración más profunda de lo que era. Una corriente de electricidad corrió por todo mi cuerpo, el aire abandonaba cada vez más mis pulmones.

Estaba por terminar…

Mi master dio un par de embestidas y explotamos, ambos al mismo tiempo, no sin antes emitir un último gemido. Una sustancia espesa y caliente era depositada en mi interior, la alta calentura que antes sentía fue apaciguando. Seguimos en la misma posición y sólo escuchábamos nuestras respiraciones agitadas en esa habitación.

—Eres deliciosa, Hinamori —jadeo en mi cuello y mi cuerpo nuevamente se tensó.

* * *

No es como si nunca hubiera estado con una mujer, pero me sentía de esa manera. Nunca les decía a las otra mujeres lo atractivas que me resultaban, y con ella… Con ella me entraba la necesidad de decírselo y poseer su cuerpo cuantas veces quisiera.

¿Qué demonios me pasa?

Me aparte con cuidado de su cuerpo y observe su cara que era adornada por sus mechones castaños que la delineaban, sus mejillas pintadas le daban un toque dulce e infantil y sus labios entreabiertos…

—Etto… Master —me llamó delicadamente con preocupación. ¿En qué momento me acerque tanto a su rostro?

— ¿Qué? —pregunte tratando de sonar indiferente, volteándome a mirar a cualquier lado que no me incitara a probar sus labios.

—Nada, es que… —me miró por un momento aun interrogativa—, olvídelo —sonrió.

Con mi mano alcance la prenda más cercana a mi— Ten, póntelo ya —le extendí su sujetador.

—Ah, arigato —dijo con timidez, tomándolo.

—O… ¿Quieres que te ayude a ponértelo? —bromee con picardía.

— ¡Claro que no! —expresó con pudor—, yo sé cómo vestirme… —farfullo con molestia.

—Sí, pero no desvestirte, ¿verdad?

— ¡Ah! Eso no es cierto…

—Entonces, la próxima vez, te desvistes tú, ¿Qué te parece?

Su rostro totalmente ruborizado se giró y murmuro débilmente— Pervertido.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Na-nada —respondió nerviosa, bajándose del escritorio y recogiendo su ropa.

Iba replicarle por eso, pero callé. Ella tenía razón, yo era un pervertido, no estaba mintiendo, aunque ella lo dijo de un modo muy despectivo, más no hiriente. Sin embargo, esos pensamientos impuros llamados pervertidos, la imaginaban a ella con pasión. Definitivamente te mostrare toda mi perversión, Hinamori.

* * *

**CHAN! CHAN! TA-DA!**

**Les gusto? :D**

**Turba Furiosa: A nada…**

**-.- Se supone que deberían, al menos felicitarme, pero bueno… ya les traje su querido capítulo y con lemon e.e Pervertidas!**

**Turba Furiosa: Mira quién habla… ¡La que lo escribe! ¬¬ **

**Jeje… Mejor contestemos lo reviews ñ.ñ**

**Vic-chan: Jeje me alegra mucho saber que te alegraste con esa actualización, espero causar el mismo impacto con esta, hablando de tus reviews (?) Tú comentaste en el fic "Simplemente No Te Quiere!" xD jaja te gusta el IchiHime… a mi también :3 (Aunque ya me envicie con el UlquiHime u.u) Gracias por apoyarme con esa historia y no te preocupes, dejaré intacto al HitsuHina e.e Aquí tienes tu capítulo con lemon, ojala lo hayas disfrutado :3 Ah! Y creo que ya sabes para que mi Karin lo llamo a Toushiro, no? :)**

**Allison: Je… te creaste cuenta… xD Es bueno conocerte mejor ahora n.n Y sip, el HitsuHina correspondido demorará, pero como ya ves… Momo causa cosas extrañas en Toushiro! :3 Eso debe alegrarte ^-^**

**Blackmoon: Ese es francés, a mi no me engañas xD (Je aime e.e) Otra vez yo dignándome a actualizar! Ojala te haya gustado y sip, a Ichigo ya le consiguieron su remedio e.e Oh cierto! Tu "Itsygo" influyo para que pusiera a Nell como una maid de casa -3-**

**Tekimu-chan: Aquí tienes tu lemon :D y si rimo tu verso! xD Ojala te haya gustado este capítulo ya que mi mente pervertida se esforzó para hacerlo e.e**

**MikiBicho-chan: Ya ni me acuerdo de que actualización te hablaba! xD Creo que era "Peleando por la vida", por cierto… gracias por actualizarlo… actualízalo de nuevo! xD Jeje ese fic es muy lindo, ansío poder leer tu próxima actualización! :3 Jaja sip, Shiro ya le gano a Shiage y eso que él no era nada para Momo e.e Pobre del chico ese! u.u Quise poner a Momo como despistada en este fic porque… lo es! -.- E imagino que sería peor en ese ámbito! e.e Sobre lo de Hiyori, quise ponerla como embarazada por mi prima con su raro embarazo… es que ahora es amble y tiernaconmigo y… realmente da miedo! xD Y quise poner a Ichigo en mi situación -3- que sufra por mi! ñ.ñ Uy si… actualiza tu trágico fic Cicatrices que me tiene llorando hasta en el colegio! T-T Y en realidad agradezco que sea el ultimo Flash Back… son demasiado fuertes para mí! xD En serio… recomendaré tu fic a personas que quieran llorar todo el tiempo! xD Ojala te haya gustado esta actualización.**

**¡Gracias a todos! Sus reviews me animan a seguir, y a las personas que me siguen en la mayoría de mis fics… realmente me hacen muy feliz! :'D**

**Muy bien, sin más que escribir, me despido de ustedes, cuídense mucho y…**

**JA NE!**


End file.
